The Boy From The Heavens
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Author's Note I: New Project!

**Author's Note: Breaking News!**

_**The two stories **__**Little Ash **__**and **__**The God Child OF A God **__**were removed from my list because of the lack ideas coming to me. After spending weeks of not typing anything, my ideas for them suddenly vanished. Sorry. However, on the side note, I came up with a new project called, **__**The Boy From The Heavens**__**. It is going to be interesting to write it since it is going to be YOU who gets to choose on which girls Ash will meet, not me. It can be girls close to his age, female gym leaders, female frontier brains, female villains, or older women. (Delia won't be Ash's mother in this story. I repeat. Won't be) So give me your suggestions on which girls you want to see Ash meet up with. This story will be a good replacement for the other two stories since each chapter will be short. However, each girl will have three chapters each, so they can get to know Ash a little better before he moves on to the next one. I hope this story will get your interest. Here is the story's plot. **_

**The Story's Plot!**

_**What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? **_

**Additional News!**

_**Well, since my two other stories cannot be typed due to my older brother always hogs the computer while giving me lack of time to get to them. This story will be the **__**ONLY **__**active since each chapter will be only three to four and a half pages instead of nine to fifteen and a half pages. So expect many short chapters during the two weeks. Do not worry, I will get to **__**The Prince of the Ora Bloodline **__**and **__**The Ones and The Chaos Ones**__** once my older brother leaves the house after the two weeks are over. With that being said, I will work on the first actual chapter for this story (The first chapter will be very short, but afterwards, the other chapters will be a little longer). Afterwards, give me suggestions on which girl Ash will meet first. **_

_**Sorry for any inconvenience I might have cause, but please bear with me on this for time being, okay? Now then, get to it. Who will be the first girl? **_

_**Thanks for spending your time reading this. I really appreciated it! Happy Holidays. Thanksgiving is in three more days for me. I hope you enjoy yours! ^_^**_

_**Johan07**_


	2. CH I: The Boy's Arrival!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy From The Heavens ~ The Boy's Arrival!_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), and a brief mention of Arceus (Unknown)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Supernatural/Slight Humor_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **1,139_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**The Boy's Arrival!**

_少年の到着！ __(Shōnen no tōchaku!)_

Mother Earth. A wondrous planet fill with mysterious creatures with supernatural powers known as Pocket Monsters, in which is also known as Pokemon. However, these creatures are not living alone on this beautiful planet. Humankind or more importantly, people like you and me also live on this wondrous planet alongside them in peace and harmony. No one can upset the balance between the two. Unfortunately, it did happen once or twice before, but they manage to overcome that.

However, can both overcome something that is beyond their understanding? The understanding of having a supernatural being from beyond life itself. Well, let's just see if they can, shall we?

Just hovering over a small town, which was completely unfamiliar to the young being, was a floating, angel-like boy. The divine being appears to be young, handsome, and childish-looking who appears to be fifteen or sixteen at max with shoulder-length, messy black hair and innocent light-blue eyes. His figure is slight tanned and built. On his cheeks were these little, black Z's. The young figure appears to be wearing an attire that bears a slight resemblance of what a Greek God or a divine soul would wear. His getup consists of a thigh-length, white shirt with blue trimmings, a pair of white wrist warmers, and a Greek sash. Around his neck and his bare ankles were golden-like circlets. Along the line, sprouting from his back were six, beautiful, white angel-like wings. His identity is currently unknown, but you will find out soon enough.

However, the angel-like young man was not alone. On his left shoulder was a small and cute-looking, yellow mouse with a lightning bolt-shaped tail. It seems like a normal Pokemon. However, something was little different about this mouse-like Pokemon. Instead of having normal, deep black eyes and reddish cheeks, they were completely light blue, which is hinted that this was not your average day Pokemon. Its identity confirms to be a Pikachu.

The pair were eyeing down at the small town below them. Well technically, the young boy was, the little mouse, on the other hand was giving his young master a concern look. He had a bad feeling that they should not be here disrupting the balance without the Almighty One's permission.

Unfortunately, the young angel-like boy did not have anything to worry about at all. More or less, was not too concern if he got in trouble for leaving the sacred grounds of the Hall of Origins without anyone's permission. He was more interested in the world and the small town below him than worrying about little things at the moment. He was really curious about the world below the sacred grounds. He was really curious on what the world is like.

As the young soul was eying the little town, his attention was suddenly interrupted by a familiar squeak. _("Ash, we shouldn't be here. Maybe we should head back now before Arceus or the other Legendaries found out that we left without their permission.") _

The young boy, now known as Ash moves his attention from the small town for just a brief moment as he glances at his longtime friend. It appears that he understand what the yellow mouse was saying. Normal beings cannot do that. "Relax, Pikachu." His tone was laidback and innocent. This made the small mouse to groan at his response. "You worry too much. No one will find out. And especially not Arceus." Giving his best bud an innocent smile.

"How do you know?" The frowning mouse questioned. Ash shrugged.

"I just know." Another groan escaped from Pikachu's mouth.

_("Oh, Ash…")_

"Stop worrying, bud. No one will find out. And besides the sky's the limit." The easygoing boy perked.

_("Didn't we just come down from the skies earlier, Ash?") _The yellow mouse crackled a joke. Ash rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, Pikachu."

_("Maybe I do and maybe I don't.") _The yellow rat was being a wise guy. However, that did not bother Ash at all. Not too much that is.

"Whatever…" The angel-like boy decided to move on. "Let's go check out that little town." He sounded so eager and anxious to check out the world. Pikachu sighed.

_("We might as well since we are here. But remember, Ash…") _The mouse gave his partner a sternly look. _("Limit yourself on using your powers. We don't want to stir up commotions.") _

"No promises."

_("Ash…") _Pikachu used a threateningly tone.

"Fine…" Ash said, sighing. "I won't use my powers too much." That put a little smile on the mouse's face. However, that did not last for too long. "PSYCH!" The young boy poked his tongue out childishly at his best bud before teleporting.

_("HEY!") _Before long, Pikachu teleported right after his master. Look out world, here comes Ash and Pikachu.

**A/N: Well, how do you like the start so far? Do not worry; the first girl Ash will meet up with will appear in the next one. The question is who? Keep the suggestions going on who would you like to see first? I hope you like this chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! I really appreciated it! Until next time. Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	3. CH II: Boy Meets Dawn! Part I

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy From The Heavens ~ Boy Meets Dawn! Part I_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), Johanna (Late-thirties), Dawn (13-14), and Piplup (Unknown)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Supernatural/Slight Humor_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **2,201_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**Boy Meets Dawn! Part I**

_少年は夜明けを満たしている！パート__I (Shōnen wa yoake o mitashite iru! Pāto I)_

It was a few days before the annual Twinleaf Town Festival kicks off. And as usual, all the Twinleaf natives were preparing for the festival. Many food and game stands were getting set up. Not only that, this year's festival was going to be the biggest one ever. This time they were going to add rides thanks to last year festival's funding. With more attractions like fun rides and battle competitions, this year's festival will definitely bring in more people than before.

With many events being on their way, there was no time to be slacking off, especially when a certain girl was preparing to enter this year's Battle Tournament. Walking through the town's festival was a young mother who appears to be in late-thirties with an afro-like, blue hair and matching blue eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved, white shirt, a pair of blue pants, and a pair of white shoes. Within her massive hair is a red hairpin. Her name is Johanna.

Accompanying her was a young girl who appears to be her daughter since she too had blue hair and matching blue eyes. However, unlike her mother, her hair was not in a form of an afro. It was silky and long that reaches to her waist. She was wearing a sleeveless, black tank top, a pink mini-skirt, black stockings, and a pair of pink boots. Along the line, she was also wearing a white beret with a pink poke ball logo in the center and a pink scarf. Her name is Dawn.

Along with the mother and the daughter was a blue, penguin chick-looking Pokemon who goes by the name, Piplup. It was carrying over its head a shopping bag that was fill with nothing, but dresses. However, the penguin was not the only one who was carrying a shopping bag. Apparently, the threesome moments ago were finish with their little shopping spree since the young mother and daughter were carrying a load of eight bags. Talk about going over board with dresses. With their little shopping completely done for the time being, Dawn and her mother decided to take a quick glance at the town's preparations to see how everything is coming along. So far, everything is coming along great. This year's festival is going to be awesome.

"It looks like the preparations for the festival is coming along smoothly." Johanna said, smiling.

"Great!" Dawn chirped excitedly. "I can't wait to enter the Festival's Battle Tournament and Festival's Pokemon Contest. I am going show Kenny and Barry how much Piplup and I have improve since the last time we enter. Isn't that right, Pilpup?" The young girl asked her starter, glancing down at him.

_("You bet, Dawn.") _The blue penguin chirped, pounding his chest in a cocky manner. _("Leave everything to me!") _

The young mother giggled at the enthusiastic duo. "Now, Dawn, don't get too work up now. Remember if you do win the battle tournament, you have to defeat Barry's father and also have to defeat me if you manage to win the contest." The young daughter groaned.

"I know, I know, mom. You told me this about five times already. I get it."

"Actually, dear…I told you 9,999 times and this makes 10, 000." The young mother corrected her daughter, giggling. Dawn and her partner stared at the giggling mother in disbelief.

"Really?" Johanna nodded. "I don't recall that."

"Oh, come on now, Dawn. I recall it perfectly…unless…" A cat-like grin formed on the young mother's face. "…You were too busy thinking about Kenny than paying attention to what I said before." A burning heat burst within Dawn's face.

"MOM! KENNY AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS AND ALSO RIVALS! THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!" Dawn lashed out at her grinning mother who did not buy into that for one second. Sure, that is what she wants her to believe.

"Don't be bashful, dear. I won't tell him anything."

"MOM!" Dawn's face was steaming like a red, steaming tomato from all the embarrassment and anger she was going through. The young girl needed to do something before her mother tease her even further.

But just as Johanna was about to tease her daughter even more, a familiar face appeared to Dawn's aid. "Excuse me…" A gently and kind voice interrupted. The mother and daughter turned around to face an innocent and smiling Ash.

Immediately, Dawn's redness deepens its color. The young Pokemon Coordinator had never seen such an attractive and young boy like him before in these parts. Was he new? Either way, Dawn was glad he shown up or else she would have die from all the embarrassment. However, the young girl has a new problem now. The young boy's presence was making her feel uncomfortable and she did not know why. All she can do was stare at the young boy's handsome feature in a shyly way, which her mother took notice of.

Another cat-like grin appeared on the young mother's face. She had a feeling that her daughter has just fallen over heel for this young boy. If she was in Dawn's shoes, she would fallen over heel for him as well Ash was pretty attractive. However, this was not the time to think about that. It was time to be curious. "Can I help you, dear?" Johanna responded to Ash's politeness in a kind tone.

"Yes, um…I was wondering where am I at?" The pair, including Piplup stared at the young boy as if he grew a second head or something.

"You don't know?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Should I?" Ash questioned innocently. Pikachu face palmed. How dumb can Ash be right now?

_**I told you we should have asked someone earlier, but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You wanted us to go look around and got us lost for two hours. **_The yellow mouse sent his best bud a telepathic message.

'_**Zip it, Pikachu! Or else no more ketchup for you!' **_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_Anime teardrops dripped from the yellow mouse's eyes, which completely baffled Dawn and Johanna on why he was crying about. They decided not to ask for now since they were solely focusing on the young boy before them.

"You are in Twinleaf Town. You should have known that before you came here." Dawn told him.

"Really?" Ash titled his head to the side cutely. Dawn completely just stared at him in disbelief. "Hmm…I see…" After a few seconds of pondering over his current location, he was curious about the event around him. "What's going on around here?" He asked, glancing back and forth curiously.

"Our town is preparing for the annual Twinleaf's Festival." This time Johanna was the one who answered the young boy's curious question. "It's going to be fun. This year, there's going to be more games, rides, food…you named it."

"And don't forget about the Battle Tournament and Festival's Contest." Dawn added.

"Wow, all of that sounds like fun." Ash said in awe.

"It really is and by the looks of it…" Johanna did a quick study on the young boy. "You aren't around here, are you, dear?" Oh, boy. The angel-like boy and his partner started to feel nervous.

"H-How can you tell?"

"Well, for starters…" Before Johanna could explain, her daughter cut her off. "It's pretty rare to see a person with black hair with light blue eyes around the region. And by the looks of your clothes, people within the Sinnoh region don't wear those kinds of clothes." Oh, no. Ash was starting to feel really nervous now. Did they already figure out his true identity? Or was Dawn just pointing out the obvious? Either way, the angel-like boy was starting to feel very uncomfortable as we speak. It was a good thing his partner told him to put away his wings or else his cover would have been blown.

"And where did you got that Pikachu from?" Johanna asked curiously. "I have never seen a Pikachu with blue eyes and blue cheeks before."

"Um…that's because he was born special." The mother and daughter raised an eyebrow. "Really he was." Ash tried to convince them.

"Hmm…if you say so, dear." Johanna still had a suspicious feeling about that, but decided not to press the subject even further. "So where are you from?"

"Um…um…from a far, far away place." Pikachu slapped his forehead.

"O-Okay…well, I'm guessing you're from Kanto I assume." Yeah, sure. Let's go with that. Ash quickly nodded while the yellow mouse rolled his eyes. "Well, dear. Feel free to tour around the town and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"I won't." Ash chirped. "Thank you for everything."

"It's no trouble, dear." Johanna said, giggling. Ash gave her a cute look, then glance over to Dawn. He gave her a smile too, which made the young girl glance away shyly. Ash blinked confusedly, but shrugged.

"Well, I hope we meet again."

"We might." Johanna told him, smiling. Ash looks happy to hear that.

"Well, I should head off to look around. Thank you for everything." The young boy chirped.

"No problem, dear. Be careful." Johanna told him in a motherly tone. Ash giggled as he told her that he will.

As he was about to leave, Dawn remember that he never told his name. "Wait!"

"Yes?" Stopping Ash from leaving. Johanna and Ash glance at Dawn.

"You didn't tell us your name."

"Oh!" The young angel boy finally realized that as well. "Oops, I guess I forgot." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "My name is Ash."

"Well, Ash, it's nice to meet you. My name is Dawn and this here is my mom, Johanna." Dawn introduced. Ash smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. I hope we will meet up again soon."

"Maybe." Ash giggled.

With the introduction over, the young boy said his goodbye to the two ladies as he headed off to tour around the town so more. While glancing at the retreating form of Ash, Johanna took notice that her daughter was slightly blushing while giving out a look. Once again, a cat-like grin appeared on the young mother's face. It looks like the love bug struck her daughter. How will this turn out to her advantage? As we know, their next encounter with Ash will come sooner than they both expected.

**A/N: That is right. Out of all the suggestions I received from you guys, Dawn was mention the most. Therefore, that is why she appeared first. Do not worry; the other girls will have the chance soon. I hope you guys like the brief mention of Dawn/Kenny. There was a small hint of a Johanna/Ash somewhere, but I could be wrong on that. It looks like Dawn is taking a quick liking into Ash. How will that play out when they meet again? Well, I guess you will have to find out in the next chapter. I hope you guys like the little humor I added. Anyway, please R & R! Thank you! I really appreciated it! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johano7!**


	4. CH III: Boy Meets Dawn! Part II

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy From The Heavens ~ Boy Meets Dawn! Part II_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), Johanna (Late-thirties), Dawn (13-14), and Piplup (Unknown)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Supernatural/Friendship/Slight Humor/Slight Romance_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **1,964_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**Boy Meets Dawn! Part II**

_少年は夜明けを満たしている！パート__II (Shōnen wa yoake o mitashite iru! Pāto II)_

With their little encounter with our favorite angel put to the side and with their little shopping spree finally over, the young mother and the young daughter spent an hour relaxing around the town's square before heading home. It was a long day.

"I'm glad that we are FINALLY home!" The young coordinator moaned tiredly while leaning back against her seat within the kitchen. She was totally exhausted.

_("You can say that again, Dawn.") _Piplup chirped weakly, laying flat on his belly on the kitchen table with an exhausted expression on his face. He was so pooped.

"All and all, Dawn, it was an interesting day." Johanna spoke up without glancing over to her exhausted daughter. The young mother was busy fixing up a late lunch for everyone. "Especially when we met that young and nice boy, Ash."

"True and he was a little weird though." Dawn said softly. "But all and all, Ash was an okay guy. I just wonder if we will ever see him again."

"We will, honey." Johanna assured her daughter, giggling softly. "We did promise to meet up again." The young girl slowly nodded to her mother's words.

After a long period of awkward silence, the young mother finally spoke up again. "Do you like him, Dawn?"

"Huh?" Dawn slowly shifted her position within her seat before glancing at her mother's back. She did not quite hear what her mother just ask her just now.

"Do you like him?" Johanna repeated herself.

"Who?" The young mother rolled her eyes. Sometimes, her daughter can be really clueless when it comes to talking about crushes.

"Ash! Who else? Kenny? Barry? Paul?"

In an instant, the young coordinator's face skyrocketed up to a steaming, hot crimson. Did her mother believe that she had a crush on a boy who she just met earlier? That was ridiculous.

"WHAT?" Dawn shrieked in embarrassment. A cat-like smirk appeared on the young mother's face. The topic of Dawn supposedly crushing on Ash also caught Piplup's attention as well. The young chick glances at his fidgeting trainer, then glances at his trainer's mother before doing the routine repeatedly. This was getting interesting by the second. Things would be more interesting if he just have a bowl of…

_("I need some popcorn.") _The blue penguin chirped. However, his chirp was completely ignored by the two females.

"What makes you think I like Ash? We just met him, mom!" Dawn screamed while blushing madly. "Sure he's nice and um…"

"Cute? I couldn't agree anymore." Johanna finishes her daughter's sentence. Dawn's jaw dropped. What was her mom doing? "He's young, nice, and handsome. He would make a perfect husband when you two get married, dear."

"MOM!"

Johanna giggled. "Oh, honey. There is nothing to be shame of. If I were twenty years younger, I would hug Ash until death and never let him go. He is so adorable. I can imagine it now." Suddenly, a faint shade of pinkness spread across the young mother's face as she started to fantasizes about a young version of her and Ash. Pervert thoughts came to the young mother as she started to wiggle her body weirdly. Dawn's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Mom, you need to stop, please." The discomfort girl interrupted her mother's weird fantasies. "I don't like Ash in that way."

"Oh, really?…" Johanna turns her around and faces her daughter. "Then why did I saw you blushing earlier?"

"Uh…well…it-it's just that…uh…" Dawn stuttered. Johanna got her daughter now.

"It's because you like him, honey. There is no need to deny it. I see it on your face." Before the young girl could prove that her mother was being delusional, an unexpected voice cut her off.

"See what on her face?"

Suddenly, everything and everyone froze. Dawn, Johanna, and Piplup slowly glanced over to the living room sofa and spotted the same boy they met before. The young boy was sitting on the sofa, Indian style. On his shoulder was the all too familiar Pikachu. Ash was smiling innocently at the dumfounded trio.

"A-A-ASH?" Dawn shouted the boy's name in surprise before tumbling backwards off her chair with a loud thud. The young girl quickly recovered from her fall as she stared at her surprising visitor. "W-What are you doing here? More than less, how did you know where we live?"

_("Are you a ninja?") _The penguin chirped in awe.

"Hmmm….well…" The innocent boy pondered for a moment while tapping his chin with a finger. It did not take long before he came up with a lame excuse. "Let's just say that I had a strong feeling that you guys live here."

_("Yeah, right.") _Pikachu scoffed. The yellow mouse already knows the real answer to that question. They simply teleported inside the home.

"I see…" Johanna slowly snaps out of her dumbfounded state. "But how did you get inside?"

"It was unlocked." Ash simply replied, smiling.

"Even if it was unlocked, you can't enter someone else's home without permission, Ash." Dawn scolded.

"Does that mean I'm not welcomed here?" The young angel-like boy asked sadly. Dawn's last statement really hurt Ash's feelings.

"No, no, no, dear. Of course, you are welcome here. It's just that next time; please knock before you come inside, okay?" Johanna told Ash in a kind tone.

"OKAY!" Suddenly, Ash's mood changed.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Dawn finally step up and spoke. "I don't want to sound rude, Ash, but why are you here? I thought you were still touring around the town."

"I was, but then I started to get bored, so I decided to go look for you." Ash chirped.

"Oh…well, that's nice of you to pay us, but more importantly Dawn a visit, Ash." Johanna perked up.

"MOM!"

"It's no trouble at all." The godly boy said to the young mother, giving her a cutely smile. Johanna smiled back.

"Well, since you did all the trouble getting here, Ash. Mind if you stay for lunch with us?" The young mother kindly offered the invitation.

That struck Ash's mind for a brief moment. It was nice that Johanna was inviting him to join her and Dawn for lunch. However, it was not really necessary for her to do that. For that reason, Ash is unlike any other living being who needed food since he lacked of the necessary traits. He was born with no need of food, sleep, or better yet, the feeling to feel pain. He was inhuman. All he need for his nutrition is the _'Heavenly Water of Aura'_. That is all he needs. However, it would be really rude to decline the kindly offer. It is unlike him to do so. He needed to come up with a good excuse.

"Um…can you give me a sec?" Johanna nodded. She was not in a hurry to hear the boy's answer.

Suddenly, the young boy pulled out a clear glass bottle out of nowhere that was filled with a mysterious, light blue substance. If Dawn and Johanna took a closer look at it, it appears as if the substance was glowing like a burning torch. Ash uncorked the cap and slowly gulped down a small amount of water before sighing in relief. The young boy slowly wiped his lips with his thumb before putting away his strange water. Soon Ash would glance at the two females with a more calm and affectionately look on his face. More importantly, glancing at Dawn who slightly blushed when their eyes met before looking away shyly. The young boy hid a smile before turning his attention right back to the young mother.

"I really appreciate the offer, but I must decline. I just ate earlier." Ash lied in a calm tone.

"Oh…well…"

"But if you don't mind…" Ash quickly cut off Johanna before she could say another word. "Can I stick around a little bit longer? I really like enjoying your company."

"Sure you can, Ash." Johanna could not say no to an adorable and cute boy like Ash. That would be a crime. Not literally, but still. "You can stay here as long as you want, dear."

"Really?"

"MOM!"

"Of course!" Johanna chirped, completely ignoring the look from her daughter.

"YAY! Thank you so much!" Ash chimed, giving the young mother a smile. Johanna giggled. The young boy can really be cute and adorable, sometimes. "I was right…" This caught both females' attention. "You two are really something."

"Eh?"

"Especially you, Dawn…" Ash stared at the young girl admirably. Dawn blinked confusedly. "I can't put my finger on it, but your aroma is very relaxing. Therefore, I really like you!"

"EH?"

**A/N: What a development! Was that a confession or a mere admiration? Who knows? Only time will tell. I loved making Dawn's mother a pervert. LOL. Although, it was a little something for the future when it comes to Ash and older women. It is rare to see Ash with other women besides Cynthia or J. Anyway, this chapter did indeed hint that Johanna might have a thing for the young angel boy. After all, Ash's real age is still unknown. Poor Dawn. She always gets tease at it, but it is for the good of the cause. If you were wondering about the whole **_**'Heavenly Water of Aura'**_**, let's just say it helps Ash stable his divine status during his time on Earth. You will know more about when the story continues to develop. I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. Enjoy your Thanksgiving, folks!**

**Johan07!**


	5. CH IV: Boy Meets Dawn! Part III

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy From The Heavens ~ Boy Meets Dawn! Part III_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), Dawn (13-14), and Piplup (Unknown)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Supernatural/Slight Romance_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **1,926_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**Boy Meets Dawn! Part III**

_少年はドーン！パート__3__の通りです __(Shōnen wa dōn! Pāto 3 no tōridesu)_

Sharing under the night sky and sharing underneath a tall, healthy tree was Ash and the usual and quiet Dawn. After spending hours and hours of quality time that felt like an eternity, nightfall came. The day flew by so quickly. It felt like a week went by since they met, but in a reality, only half of a day went by. It's a shame that all good things must come to an end.

After spending so much time knowing each other, Ash broke the bad news to Dawn and Johanna that he will not be staying in town for long. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible, so he can continue sightseeing the world. There were still so much things to look forward to. Indeed, his news did sadden both Dawn and Johanna that he was leaving so soon. But hey, you cannot blame him. He is not the type of person who stays put in one spot. However, he did promise to them that when he has time during his ongoing travel, he would pay them a little visit, which of course, put happy smiles on their faces.

However, they did not expect him to leave tonight. They were hoping for him to spend the night and wait until morning, so he can set out when there is daylight, but he kindly declined the offer. No matter how many times they tried to convince, he would not listen, so there was no point in pressing the subject even further.

But under a strange request from the young coordinator, the divine-like being accepted her request of spending a short moment with her underneath the stars. There was something that Dawn wanted to talk to Ash about, something that has been bugging her the moment he made that comment from earlier. And what better way to do so if she did it underneath the beautiful night sky with the boy who she somewhat develop a close bond with during their short time of knowing each other.

It was pretty quiet between the pair. No one say a word as the pair stared at the clear night sky. Sleeping peacefully on the side of the same tree they were sharing was Pikachu and Piplup. They were sleeping side to side. It looks like they develop a close friendship bond as well during the short period.

But anyway, back to Ash and Dawn. As they were just sitting there with Ash admiring the beauty of the night sky, Dawn could not shake that uncomfortable feeling within her. What was it? Was it love? Maybe or maybe not. Either way, she could not take it anymore.

_I really like you…_

The mere thought of Ash saying that burns her heart. Did he really mean what he say to her? Did he actually like her, like her? Or was it that he just like her as a friend? The young girl needed to know. Dawn turns her attention to her new friend.

"A-A-…"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" His tone was so peaceful and smoothing.

"Huh?"

"The stars." The young angel boy replied, not removing his gaze from the stars. Dawn quickly realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, yeah…they sure are." The young coordinator said, giggling awkwardly.

"I wish I can look at them every night. I never though this would be my first time seeing them so clearly." Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Wait? This is your first time?" Ash slowly nodded. "You have never seen them before?" He nodded again. "Not when you were little?" Ash shook his head.

"I couldn't. My…um…family is a little overprotective when it comes to the outside world."

"Outside world?" The young girl looks baffled on that comment. "You mean…they don't let go outside, right?" A soft giggle slips out from Ash's mouth.

"Something like that." An 'ah' sound was made from Dawn. "But at least I get to now." Dawn could not agree anymore with that comment. "It feels relaxing for a change."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is."

After a short brief moment of awkward silence, Dawn finally spoke up again. "Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"W-What did you mean when you said that you really like me?" The young girl asked, fidgeting awkwardly. Another soft giggle slips out of the young boy's mouth.

"I really meant it when I said it, Dawn." This caused the young girl's face to light up even further.

"O-Oh…."

Ash giggled before finally glancing at the fidgeting girl. "I really like you. You and your mother are very interesting people. I had fun talking with you guys. I enjoy your guys' company. This is the first time I experience this feeling with someone else other than with my…um family. And more importantly, the reason I like you more than your mother is because your aroma."

"My aroma?" Dawn looks a little confused on Ash's answer. The young boy nodded. "What about it?" Clearly, she still did not understand.

"It fill with purity and love, which totally fits you, Dawn." Dawn blushed by that response. "And I don't know why, but I like being around you. You're fun to talk with."

"Oh, I see…" The young girl smiled at the comment. "You're fun to talk with too even if you are a little weird, sometimes."

"Hey!" Ash pouted, causing Dawn to giggle at him.

"Well, it's true." Causing Ash to pout even more. "But either way, I feel the same way too. Having you around is fun too."

"That's good."

"Or is it?" Dawn teased.

"HEY!"

The pair shared a laughter together before it died out. "Thanks for giving me an interesting day, Dawn. I really appreciated it."

"It's no big deal." Dawn waved him off.

"Of course, it is!" Ash argued. "That's why I'm giving you a present as a thank you."

"What? No, Ash. You really don't have to do-…" However, the young boy was not going to take a no for an answer.

"Close your eyes." Dawn gave him a funny look. "Just do it. And open both your palms while you're doing that." The young coordinator sighed. There was no need for Ash to do. But since he was not going to listen to her and insist on doing this, she had no choice.

"Fine…" Dawn quickly follow Ash's instructions. She quickly close her eyes shut and placed both of her palms out. After a few seconds later, she felt something touched her palms.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Ash chirped.

Slowly, Dawn reopens her eyes and stares down at something within her palms. She looks awestruck on what she was holding. It was so beautiful. Within her grasp was a mini, clear glass sculpture of her in a lovely dress of some sort with a pair of wings sprouting on her back. How in the world did Ash made this? The description of the statue was too perfect. It matched all her features. And more importantly, it looked more beautiful when it was reflecting moonlight. This was an awesome present.

"It looks so beautiful."

"I guess you like it, huh?" Duh, Ash. Of course, she does. Why would she hate it?

"Of course. I loved it." The young coordinator chirped. That put a warm smile on the angel boy's face.

"That's good."

"But how did you make it? We just-…"

"That's a secret." Ash cut her off. "But other than that, think of it as a little token of our close bond we shared during this short period of knowing each other. Take good care of it. It can be a reminder of all the fun times we shared."

"I promise I will, Ash. Thank you so much." Dawn really appreciated the gift. Ash grinned.

"It's no problem at all, Dawn. Oh and there's one other thing I should mention." Dawn stared at the grinning boy. "It also brings good luck if you need it."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Ash."

"No problem at all, D-…"

Without warning, Dawn made her move. She suddenly pressed her soft lips against Ash's godly-like lips. It was something neither of them expected. Ash was so dumbfounded while Dawn was really pleased on what she just did. In order to repay for the lovely gift, she rewarded the young boy a gift of her own, which was a kiss. A kiss, which both of them will never forget.

_Ash, you might not know this yet, but my heart is complete now. And do you know why? It is because you fill in the last gap of my heart. You probably do not understand this now, but you do not have to right away. I can wait until you do because I can and I will._

**A/N: CUTE! What a nice way to end this moment with a kiss. I hope you guys like it. I did. Do not worry, everyone. Dawn will not be the only girl that Ash will get a kiss from, there will be others. Be patient. Now with Dawn's chance over, who will be next? Start suggestion on who will be the next girl Ash will encounter. Oh and one more thing, no Ash is not out to kill the world, so you do not have to worry about. All he is doing right now is exploring the world…for now. Other than that, that is all. Well, with no more questions on hand, please R & R! Thank you! I really appreciated it! Until next time. Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	6. CH V: Boy Meets Cynthia! Part I

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy From The Heavens ~ Boy Meets Cynthia! Part I_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), Champion Cynthia (Early-twenties), Professor Carolina (Early-fifties), and local children (Ranges from 5-8)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Supernatural/Slight Humor_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **2,035_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**Boy Meets Cynthia! Part I**

_少年はシンシアを満たしている！パート__I (Shōnen wa shinshia o mitashite iru! Pāto I)_

It was a bright, sunny day in a small town known as Celestic Town in the region of Sinnoh. The sky was blue. The sun was shinning. The bird-type Pokemon were singing. A gentle, cool breeze blowing within the air. This was a perfect day to be outdoors.

Professor Carolina, a local and famous professor of Celestic Town, was standing outside in front of her laboratory. She was an elderly woman with short, grayish-blonde hair and grayish eyes. She wears a white lab coat, a pink shirt, a pink mini-skirt, and a pair of grayish shoes. Today was her day off from her duties.

However, that did not stop her from being helpful. Today, she was giving a lecture and friendly advices to the local children, so some day they can be a great trainer like her granddaughter, Cynthia.

The local kids were all crowding around the old woman because they were all really anxious to learn the secrets of greatness. "Now children, what is the first rule of being a Pokemon trainer?" Many hands were raised. Carolina picked a young boy with dirty, blonde hair. "You, boyo."

"The first rule is to treat and love your Pokemon."

"That's correct." The boy grinned. "Or otherwise, you won't be a great trainer if you mistreat and disrespect your Pokemon. Keep that in mind." Carolina told the children.

"We will, professor!" All the children except for one, chirped.

"Good. That's the first step before you could be a great champion like my dear, Cynthia." The old woman said, smirking.

"What's so great about Cynthia?" The outcast within the group, remarked. There was a round of gasps as all heads glance over to a girly-boy with an accessory eye patch over his left eye. "She's not that great. Lance is way better than her."

"You better watch your mouth, Akito." A young boy with a small X scar on his right cheek barked. "Cynthia is representing our town. You sure show her respect." The boy known as Akito, snorted.

"Now, now, children." Carolina decided to step in before things get out of hand. "There's no need to be fighting among each other. The second rule of being a great trainer is to show respect to others or else you will not earn respect from them. That's the basic onto the road to be a respective trainer like Cynthia."

"Oh, grandma. You need to stop giving me all the credit." Said a feminine voice. That voice sounded so familiar.

Everyone quickly turns their heads to see a young and beautiful woman approaching them. She appears to have long blonde hair that reaches to her waist. Her hair is so long that one of the bangs was covering most of her left side. Her eyes were grayish. She wears a long, black overcoat with black high heels. Around her neck is a black, scruffy scarf and within her hair were these strange-looking black hairpins. The young woman was smiling sweetly at her grandma and the awestruck children.

"Well, speak of a devil!" Carolina remarked, smiling at her granddaughter.

"CYNTHIA!" All the children, except for Akito, ran over to greet the returning Champion of Celestic Town.

As Cynthia was being bombed with so many questions and requests for autographs, the eye-patched boy sneered at the young blonde woman before him. He did not know why everyone was making a big deal about her. She is not that great and he was going to prove it right now. An evil thought came to him.

Just laying near his feet was a soccer ball. It must have belonged to one of the other kids. He/She must have dropped it when he/she saw Cynthia. This was perfect. Akito slowly kneels down and position the ball to a certain point before he got back up to a standing position. The feminine boy moved back a couple feet from the soccer ball before glancing at the distracted Pokemon Champion.

'_Let's see how great you are by blocking this shot, Champion.' _

Without wasting anymore time, the sinister boy ran towards the ball and unleashed a powerful and swift kick. The soccer ball rocketed its way straight towards the unaware champion.

Carolina quickly took notice that something was heading straight for her granddaughter. "CYNTHIA, LOOK OUT!"

Hearing her grandmother's cry, Cynthia looks forward to see a soccer ball inching closer to her. She needed to act fast. The Champion created distance between her and the children, so they would not be in the center of targeting range. The young woman was ready.

However, before she could block the shot, an unexpected savior came to her aid.

**BAM!**

Loud gasps echoed the air. No one, including Akito, Cynthia, and Carolina, was expecting a divine angel to show up at the right time and at the right moment to intercept the soccer ball's shot. The spinning ball slammed against the young savior open palm. No one had a clue where did this young man came from, but they were glad he shown up. Or else the soccer ball would have crushed Cynthia's face head on. But in reality, Cynthia could have stopped it if she wanted to. However, the surprising appearance of Ash beat her to the punch.

Frequently, not everyone could get rid of the mere thought of Ash magically appearing unexpectedly. Some thought he was a magician while some thought he was a ninja with mad skills. More or less, others thought he came at the right moment. Either way, the little kids thought of him as a hero. "OMG! Thank you so much, mister." A little girl with pink pigtails squeaked at Ash.

Ash who did not know what was going on glance over to the little girl with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Huh?" He still did not know what was going on. And frankly, he was still unaware that the soccer ball was still spinning against his palm.

_("So clueless…") _Pikachu muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't huh us, mister." A boy with spiky, red hair, said to the young boy. "You just save Cynthia's life." Ash blinked blankly at the little kid. "Her face was about to get squished by that soccer ball."

"Oh?" Finally, the clueless being took notice of the soccer ball as he slightly flicker it into the air before the ball landed on his middle finger while still rotating in motion. The little kids gawked at his skill. "You mean this?" The children nodded. "I see…so who's Cynthia?"

Immediately, everyone, except for Cynthia and her granddaughter, jaw dropped. The little kids could not believe what they just heard. They were giving Ash a funny look while both the champion and her grandmother found this situation a little amusing.

"YOU DON'T WHO'S CYNTHIA?" Ash shook his head. Should he know? They thought so. "SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Following the little ones' instruction, Ash glanced over his shoulders to Cynthia standing right behind him. Once their eyes met, the Sinnoh Champion had a fuzzy feeling within her chest. She could not describe it. They just met and suddenly she felt very uncomfortable around him. Maybe it is because his innocent smile and cute face. Wait? What?

Immediately, Cynthia shook off that feeling, but could not help herself. She continues to stare at the boy's innocent, light blue eyes. They were beautiful.

By staring at Cynthia's lovely form, Ash couldn't help, but smiled at the young woman. She was really pretty. "Nice to meet Cynthia."

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah…nice to meet you too." Cynthia snapped out of her gaze and answer back awkwardly.

Carolina took notice of this awkwardness. She has never seen her granddaughter losing her composure like this before. What was going on? The old professor glanced back and forth at Ash and Cynthia before a mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

'_Oh…I see now…' _The professor chuckled within her mind.

After a brief seconds later, Ash turns his attention to the troublemaker. Akito tensed up. "Hey, you…" The young boy said to the little kid in a calm and innocent tone. Everyone followed his gaze at the eye-patched boy. Akito knows that he was in deep trouble now. "You should be careful kicking this. You almost hurt someone, okay?" With one quick flick, the soccer ball bounced off Ash's middle finger and dropped onto the ground.

On cue, the little kids and Carolina glared angrily at the little boy. "A…KITO!" The kids growled at him.

'_CRAP!'_

"You are in a big trouble now, young man." Carolina scolded in a sternly voice.

'_Double CRAP!' _

"I'm going to call your dear parents about this, Akito."

"NO! NOT MY PARENTS! ANYTHING, BUT THAT!" The eye-patched boy cried.

"It's too late for that, young man." The elderly woman approached the crying boy. "You will have all the time in the world explaining your actions to your parents. Now come with me, Akito."

With a quick, rough tuck on the ear, the little boy squeaked in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay!" The troublesome child was being dragged away by the ear by Cynthia's grandmother.

The other kids laughed at the boy's misfortune while Cynthia shook her head while giggling at her grandmother's action. Sometimes, Carolina can be really scary.

While everyone was giggling, Ash was glancing back and forth. He did not know what was going on. What was so funny? "What's going on?" He blinked confusedly.

_("Oh…Ash…") _The yellow mouse groaned. His best bud was still as slow and clueless as ever. He will never change.

**A/N: Funny chapter as always. You guess it. Cynthia is next on my list. You can tell she has a funny feeling about Ash right off the bat. What will happen next? Will their encounter increase her funny feeling? We will see. I hope you were glad that kid was punished. I was. How dare he try to hurt Cynthia? She is the best! Anyway, I hope you guys like this interesting chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	7. CH VI: Boy Meets Cynthia! Part II

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy from the Heavens ~ Boy Meets Cynthia! Part II_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), Champion Cynthia (Early-twenties), Professor Carolina (Early-fifties)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Supernatural/Friendship/Slight Humor/Slight Romance_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **2,086_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**Boy Meets Cynthia! Part II**

_少年はシンシアを満たしている！パート__II (Shōnen wa shinshia o mitashite iru! Pāto II)_

After being bombed with so many questions from his new fan club about how in the world did he suddenly appeared out of nowhere?, who was he?, where did he came from?, why was he wearing those strange clothes, and where did he get that type of Pikachu with blue eyes and blue cheeks from? The poor boy could not keep up answering all the little kids' questions. It felt like his brain was going to explode. One question after another. When will it end?

Thankfully, the Sinnoh Champion came to his aid. The young woman wanted to return the favor since he did save her after all. Cynthia came up with a lame excuse that she promised Ash that she would take him around town because he was new. And by the looks of his features and the way he was dressed, her views was proven to the youngsters' eyes.

At first, the little ones were a little suspicious about the whole thing. They believed that their champion wanted to be alone with the young boy and did not want them to interrupt their 'special' moment. One girl asked if Ash was her boyfriend. In an instant, the young woman slightly blushed at that question, but quickly shrugged off that statement. She acted in her normal and professional composure telling the children that there was no such thing like that going on between her and Ash. They just met. She was just being nice offering some assistance since he was new in town.

After a long while, the little kids were finally convinced when Carolina came back and backed up her granddaughter's fake story. With the little kids satisfied and returning to their homes, Cynthia and Carolina decided to show Ash around. But first, they needed to apologize to him about what happened moments ago.

"We apologize about that, Ash. You know how these youngsters these days are. Always the curious type." Carolina offered a sincere apology to the young boy.

"It's all right." The angel-like boy giggled. "I don't blame them at all. I would be curious too if someone has a unique Pokemon like Pikachu."

"Speaking of which, Ash…" Cynthia interrupted as she was walking alongside Ash. "I am also curious on where did you got Pikachu from?"

"I am also curious myself, boyo." Carolina spoke up. "It's not everyday you see someone with unnatural Pikachu like yours before."

_("Who are you calling unnatural?") _The yellow mouse looks a bit offended by Carolina's words.

_**Easy, Pikachu! At least, she did not call you, a ketchup-loving freak like I always do.**_

_**I AM NOT! **_Ash gave his friend a look. _**Okay, FINE! I AM! **_The divine boy chuckled, which made the two blondes stared at him. What is it something they said? Why was he chuckling?

Ash took notice that Cynthia and Carolina was looking at him. He forgot that they asked him a question. "Oh! Um…my…father found Pikachu like this and gave him to me as a gift." Ash lamely explained. The Sinnoh Champion and the local professor had suspicions about that. They could tell that he was covering up his real answer, but they decided not to press the subject any further.

"You must be luckiest person to have a Pikachu like that, Ash." Cynthia gave the young boy a compliment.

'_You have no idea…' _

_**I heard that!**_

Ignoring his partner's comment, Ash gave Cynthia a warm smile. "Thanks, Cynthia." The young woman returned the smile with her own smile. Carolina chuckled as she glanced over her shoulders at the two. Those two were getting along pretty well. This was getting interesting by the second.

"So, boy…" Gaining the pair's attention. "Are you a Pokemon trainer by any chance?" Ash gave Carolina a blankly stare. "If by chance you are, you have a long way to go before you can reach my granddaughter's level."

"Grandma!"

The old professor gave a smirk to her scolding granddaughter. "I'm just giving him some friendly advice, dear."

"It sounds pretty rude if you ask me, grandma."

While the Sinnoh Champion and her grandma were having a little, friendly argument among themselves, Ash could not help, but ponder over Carolina's words. Was he a trainer? He was not sure. He did learn a little bit about trainers and coordinators from Dawn and Johanna. However, he never once considers himself a trainer or coordinator. It never once came over him. Sure, it might sound interesting at first that human and Pokemon had no problem working together as one in these categories, but there were some hint of injustice within them. The young boy did not like the way that human beings forces Pokemon to do battle for their own gain against each other. However, much to the dilemma, it did not seen like the Pokemon were complaining about unless they were acting in some kind of charade to hide away their true feelings. The divine being is slightly conflicted by the way this world function. All life was born to have free will, not to be slaves to one another. So right now, Ash cannot answer that question. He needs to study this world a little bit longer before he gets the wrong idea that Dawn, Johanna, and even Cynthia were heartless souls.

"Well…" Cynthia and Carolina quickly ended their little argument as they turned their heads to face Ash. "I'm not too sure if I should answer that right now."

"Well, you shouldn't, Ash. Grandma went over the line, isn't that right, grandma?" The young woman gave her grandmother a look.

Before Carolina could offer an apology, the young boy simply wave it off? "It's all right, Cynthia." Ash said, giggling. The two women gave him an unbelievable look.

"Are you sure, Ash?" Cynthia asked, still staring at the young angel. The happy-going boy nodded. "O-Okay…"

Carolina grinned. "You know what, boy. You are all right with me. Maybe you might be the one who can lighten up my granddaughter's world with that innocence of yours."

"GRANDMA!" Cynthia yelled, blushing madly at her grandmother's teasing. The old woman laughed.

"I'm just saying, dear. Maybe you can lighten up a little bit with Ash around for today since you're not doing anything important right now."

"Of course, I have important things to do, grandma." Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Not at the time being, Cynthia."

"I was planning to check out the ruins, grandma." The young woman told her pestering grandmother.

"Why not bring Ash along? I bet he would be interested in seeing our town's famous ruins." Cynthia did not want to trouble Ash, but it did not seem like the young boy mind at all about the little invitation to him. He was a little curious about the ruins Cynthia mentioned. Carolina turns her attention to the young man. "What do you say, boyo? Are you interested in tagging along with my granddaughter?"

"Sure." Ash chirped. Well, that was sure a fast reply.

"Are you sure you don't mind at all, Ash?" Cynthia asked the young angel. He nodded. "Okay. Then it's fine by me."

"Cool. Thanks, Cynthia." The enthusiastic boy chimed, smiling at the young woman cutely. Cynthia giggled at his silliness.

"It's no problem at all." She told the happy-going boy.

"While you're at it, why not show Ash around town, Cynthia?" Carolina suggested.

"Good idea, grandma." The Sinnoh Champion agreed to her grandma's suggestion. Giving Ash a tour around town was not a bad idea. The old professor crackled a grin. It looks her granddaughter finally agreed on something with her. This was perfect.

While Ash was being a little occupied talking to his best bud, Carolina took this opportunity to pull her granddaughter to the side, so Ash would not hear their little private conversation. "What is it, grandma?" Cynthia did not have a clue on why her grandma just pulled her to the side.

"Cynthia, you are still young and it's about time for you to find yourself a young man." The young woman sighed. Not this conversation again.

"Grandma, I told you before. I am too busy to do activities like that. I have too many responsibilities as a Champion to worry about than dating at this time, grandma."

"Don't you think that excuse is getting old, dear?" Cynthia started to frown at her stubborn grandmother. When will she take the hint that she is not ready for a boyfriend? More or less, a full commitment to a relationship. "You have all the time today to find someone….maybe like Ash for example." Carolina suggested.

Immediately, Cynthia's face lightens up like a Christmas light. What was her grandma thinking? "GRANDMA!"

"Oh, come now, dear. There is nothing wrong with him. He's kind, sweet, young, hyperactive, and pretty handsome." Carolina pointed out.

"Please, grandma…" The young woman was starting to get a little annoyed. "Sure, Ash is kind and pretty handsome, but he's little too young for me. It won't work."

"I don't see much age difference between you two." Cynthia sighed heavily. "And besides, I have a feeling that you already like him."

"Grandma, you need to stop talking nonsense…" The young woman said, looking away shyly. "You are being delusional."

"Am I, dear?" Cynthia did not answer. "Well, it might do you some good if you take this time to get to know Ash a little better. And who knows maybe he might be the one for you." Carolina teased.

"GRANDMA!" The old professor laughed at her granddaughter's little fit.

From the side, Ash blinked confusedly at the two blondes and took notice that Cynthia was getting work up about something. Her face was really red. He had no clue what were they talking about, but he decided not to get involve. It was not his business. For all he knows, they were probably talking about an issue that did not involve him in it. He was so wrong about that.

**A/N: Poor Cynthia! Just like Dawn, she too is also being teased by a family member. A blushing Cynthia is so cute. I wish I could see her now. This chapter did hint that Cynthia might have some kind of interest in Ash. For what it could be? You will have to wait until the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07! **


	8. CH VII: Boy Meets Cynthia! Part III

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy from the Heavens ~ Boy Meets Cynthia! Part III_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), and Champion Cynthia (Early-twenties)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Supernatural/Slight Romance_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **2,168_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**Boy Meets Cynthia! Part III**

_少年はシンシアを満たしている！パート__III (Shōnen wa shinshia o mitashite iru! Pāto III)_

After the little ordeal between her and her grandmother was over, Cynthia decided to take Ash to the town's ruins for a little bit before she gives him a little tour around town. Once they arrived, the young divine being was so hype up even his little mouse was in awe to see how well the ruins were so dedicated to the two Legendary Pokemon they closely known for a few decades, Dialga, the Legendary Pokemon of Time, Palkia, the Legendary Pokemon of Space.

However, they were not the only ones the ruins were focusing on. There were a few others as well. On one of the ruins' walls were ancient carvings of three Legendary Pokemon. They were somewhat connected to Dialga and Palkia. They were known as the Lake Guardians, according to everyone on this planet while to others like Ash, they were known as good friends to him. These three Pokemon were known as Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf.

But any who, the ruins were definitely gaining Ash's attention. The Sinnoh Champion could not help, but giggled at the young boy's expression. She could not help, but wonder if this was his first time in actually seeing a ruin up close and in person if he was acting like an enthusiastic kid who wants to see everything within the ruins.

"If I don't know any better, Ash, is this first time in seeing a ruin in person?" Cynthia asked curiously. The young woman's question draws the young boy's attention right to her.

"You might say that, Cynthia since I never have the time to check one out."

"Oh, why's that?" The Champion feels a little bit nosy.

"Uh…let's just say it's a personal issue because my…family…is kinda overprotective when it comes to me and traveling around." Cynthia somewhat took the hint that she should let it be. If it was a personal matter, then she should not butt in. She was the type of person who respects people's privacy, so she decided not to press the subject any further.

"All right, Ash. I understand. I do not need to press the topic any further. If it is a personal matter, I do not need to know. I respect your privacy." Cynthia told him with her normal day smile.

"Thanks, Cynthia." Ash chirped, smiling right back at her cutely.

After a little while, the young Champion decided to give Ash a little tour. They spent a few hours going to places where average people normally go. They went to small shopping stores to check things out. They somewhat went inside a Pokemon Center since Ash never once went inside one before. Cynthia would always giggle at the cute expression on his face, each time he looked so amaze on each place they went. However, she would blush, each time an onlooker would whisper a comment about her and Ash. Mostly, she would hear onlookers make a comment if she and Ash were on some kind of a date or were they actually a couple. Some elders made a comment that they actually look cute together. Either way, the young woman did not let their comments bother her. She knows that they were just being a little silly about the misunderstanding. Ash and her were NOT a couple or dating for that matter. They were somewhat friends and plus she was just showing him around that was all. The locals were being ridiculous about the whole thing. Ash and her? A couple? That was pretty ridiculous.

Unfortunately, that feeling about that never once left her thought. She did enjoy having the young boy's company. It felt so nice to be around him. She could not explain it, but being around Ash made her have a fuzzy feeling within her chest. What was it? She had no clue. The more time they spent together and the more time they get to know each other a little bit more, the more time that feeling grew. She had no explanation about it once so ever. Was her crazy grandmother right? Did she have a thing for the young lad? Maybe. Or was the fact that she might have developed feelings for him during the time she spent time with him? Maybe. Who knows?

For now, Cynthia did not want to think about it. The young woman decided to take Ash for a little ice cream, her treat. However, during the time of getting ice cream, Ash and Pikachu found something interesting about the young woman. It was the fact when it comes to deciding on what to get, Cynthia takes a long time of making up her mind. "Should I get chocolate? Or should I get vanilla?" She asked no one in particular while grasping her chin and staring at different flavors the ice cream stand had to offer. "Or maybe….strawberry?" The ice cream man sweat dropped.

From the sidelines, Ash and Pikachu could not help, but stared at Cynthia. She has been like that for fifteen minutes now and still she could not make up her mind on what to get. Unbelievable.

_**It looks like we just found someone else who is much slower than you are, Ash.**_

_**Watch it, Pikachu!**_

"I have decided!" Cynthia perked up, causing Ash and Pikachu to glance over to her. "I would have a scoop of strawberry with a scoop of mint chocolate on top with sprinkles, please!"

"Coming right up, ma'am." The ice cream man said to her, sweat dropping at her response.

Once Cynthia got her ice cream cone, the pair decided to sit on a bench and enjoy their ice cream. Well technically, Cynthia can while Ash cannot since he has no taste buds. All he can do is pretend to enjoy his ice cream. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm….good…" Licking his strawberry ice cream.

"It sure is." The young woman chirped, enjoying her ice cream.

The pair sat there quietly and enjoying each other's company for awhile until Cynthia broke the silence between them. "Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"I should thank you…" This completely caught Ash off guard. Why was Cynthia thanking him? The young angel glanced over to the young woman.

"For what?"

Cynthia softly giggled. "You saved me earlier, remember?" Ash remembers that he did save her. "I just didn't give you a proper thank you, so…Thank you, Ash. I really appreciated it."

"It's no problem at all, Cynthia, but…" He did not want to get all the credit now. "I have a feeling that you could have stopped that if I didn't step in, isn't that right?" Cynthia was a little surprised.

"What? How did-…"

"I can tell." Ash interrupted. "I can tell by sensing your aroma, Cynthia." The young woman did not quite get it. "Far from being a nice and kind-hearted person that you are, Cynthia, you are also a strong and independent person. That is why you are respected to everyone's eyes. It is because you are a special person. While you might act like a strong and highly respected person from the outside, deep down inside you are a very nice person with a good heart just like me."

"A-Ash…" Cynthia did not know what to say. That was a sweet compliment.

"That's why I enjoy hanging out with you, Cynthia." Ash gave her a cute and heartwarming smile. Cynthia slightly blushed.

"I-I enjoy your company as well, Ash." That put a big grin on Ash's face.

"That's good. Maybe I should give this then." Cynthia blinked confusedly. Ash was going to give her a gift? Why?

Before she could protest that Ash did not have to give her anything, the young boy suddenly pulls a clear, crystal statue, similar to the one he gave to Dawn. But this time, it took on a form of Cynthia. It was beautiful as the bright sunlight reflected upon it. The young woman could not believe her eyes. This statue was a mini version of her, but in a cute gown or dress of some sort while doing a praying pose. Cynthia did not want to say. "A-Ash…I…."

"Take it." Once again, Ash interrupted. "Take it as a thank you token for showing me around town and offering me some great ice cream."

After debuting and a little hesitation, Cynthia finally accepted the gift. "T-Thank you, Ash." The young woman thanked the young boy for the kindly gift, blushing.

"No problem, Cynthia." Ash said, giggling innocently before going back to pretend eating his ice cream cone.

The young woman could not help, but stared at the young boy. She never thought at a short period of time would she receive a gift. It was very nice on Ash's part. She does not think she can ever repay him for his kindly gift. Or maybe there was. A mischievous thought came to her.

"Ash?"

"Hmmm?"

"You got some ice cream on you." The young boy turns to Cynthia.

"Really?" The Sinnoh Champion nodded. "Where?" Cynthia touched her side lips, hinting Ash that there might be ice cream smug on the corner of his lips. He tried to wipe it off. "Did I get it?" Cynthia shook her head. He tried again. "Now?" She shook her head again. One last time. "How about now?"

"Not even close." Cynthia teased,

"Darn."

"Here…" The young woman started, giggling at the young boy. "I'll get it for you, Ash."

"Oh…" Ash perked up happily for the kindly offer. "Okay then. Thanks, Cy-…"

Suddenly, warm lips captured his soft lips. The young boy did not expect to get a kiss. More or less, a kiss from the Sinnoh Champion herself. Just like what happen with Dawn, a dumbfounded expression on the young angel's face. Cynthia would have giggle at his cute, clueless expression. But she decided to worry about this warm moment rather than his expression at this time.

_Ash, you silly boy. I did not expect that you would be the one who would lighten up my world the moment we first met. But I am not complaining at all. I actually enjoy this feeling. I actually enjoy having you around. You were the one who made my life a little bit interesting and for that, I gave you something that will help you remember this moment while it last. I am glad that I met you. Do you feel the same way? Of course, you do. That is a silly question for me to ask. _

**A/N: Another cute ending to another cute pairing. Ash/Cynthia is one of my favorite pairings. And once again, Ash is completely clueless about the whole thing. LOL. Well, I am off to do the next girl and this one was special requested by a viewer, so I am doing the next girl under her request. I hope you do not mind. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review! And as usual, tell me on which girl you want to see next. Thank you! I really appreciated it! Until next time. Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	9. CH VIII: Boy Meets Cheryl! Part I

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy from the Heavens ~ Boy Meets Cheryl! Part I_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), Cheryl (Early-twenties), Mothim (Unknown), and Chansey (Unknown)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Supernatural/Friendship/Slight Humor_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **2,368_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**Boy Meets Cheryl! Part I**

_少年はシェリル！一部を満たしている私 __(Shōnen wa sheriru! Ichibu o mitashite iru watashi)_

It was another bright, sunny day with a clear sky. The air was cool and windy. It was another wonderful day to be outdoors. More or less, go on a little hike to search for delicious honey.

Deep within the maze-like forest known as Eterna Forest within Sinnoh and home to many Bug and Grass-type Pokemon was a lovely figure who was walking through the thick forest with two companions of hers. The young woman appears to have waist-length, green hair, which it is seen to be braided in a ponytail and often time seen to be slouched over to the front. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, green. She was wearing a long-sleeved, light green mini-vest with a black top underneath. She also wears a green skirt that reaches all the way until her knees with narrow edges. Her footwear is a pair of brownish boots. Her name is Cheryl.

Alongside her appears to be a strange pink creature with an egg-shaped body. It was determined that this creature was trusty companion who turns out to be a Pokemon called, Chansey.

Hovering just above their heads was another creature, but this time it took on a form of a moth with tan-colored wings and a black face and black and orange features. It was clear that this moth-like creature was the young woman's other companion known as Mothim.

Cheryl and her two companions were out to search for honey again. But so far, it seems during the time when they were back tracking their old steps to the same route they usually take, Cheryl somewhat got herself lost…again. She was walking aimlessly deeper into the forest with no way of knowing where she was going. "Oh…dear…" The young woman started to panic, glancing around the unfamiliar area. "What should I do?" She felt so helpless.

_("Don't panic, Cheryl. Stay calm.") _Her Chansey told her in a calm and relaxing tone. Cheryl wished she could stay calm. And more or less, wished that she could understand her Chansey.

The somewhat kind-hearted and polite wandering traveler turns to her pink Pokemon. "What should I do, Chansey? I should have known I should have taken a right after the third pine tree. Why didn't I? Now I'm completely lost."

_("Don't worry, Cheryl. I'm sure we will find our way out.") _The egg-like Pokemon assured her trainer.

Once again, Cheryl could not understand a thing from her partner. The green-haired woman continues to glance around the area, hoping for any sign of help. "I wish there was someone around who can help me. I should have brought a compass or map like grandpa said." She let out a soft sigh.

As all hope looks dim for the poor girl, something caught her Mothim's attention. From a few feet away from the group, something sparkles up. Could it be something useful? Maybe so. Who knows? It is worth telling its trainer about.

_("Cheryl, Cheryl!") _Mothim cried excitedly, hoping to catch its attention. It successfully did. The young woman glanced over to crying moth and gave it a puzzle look.

"What is it, Mothim? Do you see something? Maybe like some help?" Cheryl started to feel less worry about being lost.

_("I don't know about that, but I do see something off to the distance. Look!") _The moth tried its best to make its trainer to glance over to the direction where it spotted something shining in the distance. Cheryl tried to figure out what her Pokemon is trying to make her want to see. It took her awhile, but she still could not understand what her Mothim was trying to say until her Chansey spotted the same object from the distance.

_("Cheryl, look!") _The pink Pokemon pointed her palm…uh…whatever straight ahead. Cheryl glanced at her Chansey for a second before glancing at the direction where she was pointing at. Finally, the young woman took notice of something shining in the distance. She had a hint of relief that it could be some help or at least she thought it was.

"Oh, finally. Some help. Let's go, everyone."

With no time to waste, Cheryl and her companions rush over to the direction to the shining object within the distance. It did not take too long. Once they blaze through the deep parts of the maze, they found themselves in a little open area, but somewhat still within Eternia Forest. A sign of hope slowly left from the young woman. She was hoping to run into someone, but it looks like that was not going to happen. However, at least she was in the open. That put some relief within her. The lovely beauty glanced over the new area and spotted something light lying on the ground just up ahead. It was giving off a bright spark due to the sunlight was reflecting on it. Cheryl was very curious on what it was. It might be a compass, but she highly doubt that. Either way, she and her companions made their way over to the fallen object.

Once the group slowly made their way to the lonely object, Cheryl slowly kneels down and picks up that appears to be a large, but beautiful white feather. The young woman blinked confusedly. A feather? What was it doing here? This was the first time she encounter a feather in this forest. The same goes with her Pokemon. They had no idea on why there was a feather here. Was there a bird-type Pokemon around? If so, this was the first time they encounter one within Eterna Forest. Most often, Cheryl and her Pokemon rarely run into any Flying-types within this forest. More or less, run into a super-sized bird for that matter. The feather within her grasp felt like it belonged to a human-sized bird. Judging how big it is, there was no way this feather belonged to any Flying-type she came across before. She had a strong feeling that it might belong to a new species.

As Cheryl ponders over the thought of a possibility that the feather might belong to a new discovered Pokemon, she took notice that the feather was so soft and fluffy. Along the line, there was a ray of rainbow colors reflecting upon it. This display made the feather look even more beautiful.

However, her mind was interrupted when she spotted a lone trail of more feathers not to far from her. She had a good hint that the feathery trail will might lead her to the so-called new Pokemon and maybe a way out. With no time to waste, Cheryl pocketed away the feather that she was holding and headed off to the direction where the trail of fallen feathers was leading.

Following the loosely trail of feathers, Cheryl had no clue where she was going. But as long as it gets her out of the forest, she will try anything. So far, the trail was making her have second thoughts. The trail was leading her deeper and deeper into the forest. Instead of thinking that the trail was helping, she had a feeling that it was causing her to get more lost within the forest. Let's hope that was not the case.

As she continues to walk through a thick part of the forest and slowly through a vine area, Cheryl was fully unaware that she got herself tangled within the loosely tree vines until they stopped her from going anywhere. "Huh?" Cheryl finally took notice and glance over her shoulders to see a bunch of loosely tree vines all over her. "Oh, dear…"

Cheryl tried to untangle herself, but it only made things worst. The only option left was to ask her Chansey for some help. "Chansey, dear, can you help me-…" She suddenly paused when she saw her pink Pokemon tangled up as well from the tree vines.

_("I wish I could, but I'm a little tangled up right now. Sorry, Cheryl.") _Chansey cried sadly while trying to free herself. Well, there goes the young woman's only chance of getting free anytime soon. She let out a sad sigh, but decided not give up anytime soon.

She could ask her Mothim, but sadly, it does not know any moves that can slice through anything. All she and her Chansey can do now is try to free themselves. And by any luck, maybe a pass by citizen can help them out. If someone comes by that is. For now, they were on their own.

The young woman and her Pokemon tried to move their bodies back and forth, but that only cause the vines to tighten around them so more. They tried to move slowly, but that did not work too well either. The only thing left was too move around wildly to see if the loosely vines would lose their grips on them. That did not work too well idler. That only caused the tree vines to lift them up a few inches off the ground as they were dangling in mid-air in uncomfortable positions. Cheryl had her arms and legs spread out a little wide by the tree vines while her Chansey was hanging upside down and tied up. Talk about a dilemma.

"Oh, dear…what should we do now?" Cheryl asked no one in particular.

_("Beats me…") _Her Chansey started to lose.

"I guess all we can do is wait for somebody to come by and help us out." Cheryl muttered.

_("I hope someone does. I'm starting to get a little dizzy hanging upside down here.") _The egg-shaped Pokemon perked weakly.

Suddenly, a thought came to the young woman. Why didn't she think of this before? Cheryl turns her attention to her moth-like Pokemon. "Mothim, please go fly out and see if you spot anyone. If you do find someone, please lead them over to us, okay?"

Mothim nodded its head. _("Leave it to me.")_

With no time to waste, the Bug/Flying-type took its leave and went out to search for help for its trainer. Let's just hope it does not take too long. "I hope he can find someone soon. I'm getting a little hungry…" Cheryl said to herself with a soft sigh.

Right on cue, an innocent voice caught her attention. "Miss, are you okay?" The sudden voice slightly startled both Cheryl and her Chansey. They did not expected to hear someone else voice. Did Mothim already bring help? That was fast.

The anxious pair glanced around the area, but spotted nothing. Were they just hearing things just now? Maybe if they were being delusional. The pair sighed softly. It must be their imagination. However, their imagination would soon come back to haunt them. "Miss, are you going to answer me?"

Cheryl's eyes shot up again as she started to glance around once again and still see nothing. "W-Where are you? Are you invisible? Or are you just my imagination?" The young woman would receive a giggle.

"Of course not." Another giggle echoed.

"Then where are you?" Cheryl asked curiously, glancing back and forth. "I don't see anywhere."

"Up here." The happy-going voice responded.

Following the voice's instruction, the young woman glanced upward to see Ash with Pikachu sitting on a tree branch. The young boy was titling his head to the side and smiling cutely at Cheryl when their eyes met. "Do you need any help?"

Cheryl was glad to see someone here to help her. The young woman smiled at the smiling angel boy. "Yes, please." Another giggle escaped from the young boy. He was happy to assist her in her time of need.

**A/N: What an awkward encounter, but at least Cheryl got some help. What will play out between Ash and Cheryl? Will Cheryl develop a crush on Ash as well when they start to bond together just like what happen with Dawn and Cynthia? Who knows? Only time will tell. I hope you like this pairing. It's a rare one. Once I done with Cheryl, I will go back and do the real third choice since this one was special request by one of my reviewers. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time. Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07! **


	10. CH IX: Boy Meets Cheryl! Part II

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy from the Heavens ~ Boy Meets Cheryl! Part II_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), Cheryl (Early-twenties), Mothim (Unknown), and Chansey (Unknown)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Supernatural/Friendship/Slight Humor/Slight Romance_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **2,422_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**Boy Meets Cheryl! Part II**

_少年はシェリル！__Part II__を満たしている __(Shōnen wa sheriru! Part II o mitashite iru)_

"Honey?"

After rescuing Cheryl from her vine confinement and waiting for her Mothim to come back from its scouting patrol for help, the somewhat new comrades decided to take this great opportunity to get to know each other a little bit better. After the little introduction between them was over, Cheryl was curious what was Ash doing wandering around in the forest since he was new to her. Obviously, the young angel boy told her a little fib that he was a newcomer and was taking a little hike. However, to Pikachu's point of view, it was oblivious that he and Ash were completely lost because his friend walked aimlessly around with no clue where they were. Typically Ash.

Somewhat Cheryl actually believed in Ash's lame lie, which put a relief on the young boy. Soon it was Ash's turn to ask what was his newly friend doing within the Eterna Forest. She gave him a simply answer. Once she did, the innocent boy gave her a confused look. He still did not quite understand. Cheryl couldn't help, but giggled at the cute boy who was sitting, Indian-style on the ground right in front of her while she was sitting on a little stump slowly munching on her lunch. Maybe it was time to be more specific about her answer.

"You see, Ash…" Cheryl started. "I'm a descendant of a family of treasure hunters."

"T-Treasure hunters?" Ash still looks a little confused. The young woman giggled.

"Yes. My family and I are treasure hunters. We go out and search for unique and rare treasures and the honey I'm looking for is one of them." Cheryl paused for a brief second, so the young boy can sink in the information before she continues. "But not just any honey you see. This honey is sweeter than any other honey. It is known as the Enchanted Honey. I really need it."

After hearing this, the young angel boy decided to help his newly friend with her search. It could be fun. "If you want, I could come along and help you find the honey."

"Really?" Cheryl perked up by the offer. Ash nodded happily. "Why thank you, Ash. I really appreciated it if you did. It would be nice to have a little company once and awhile."

"It settle then." Ash chirped. The young woman giggled. It felt nice to have her newfound friend company around. It does feel a little bit lonely traveling around by yourself, but now with Ash tagging along; she will not feel that way.

For some odd reason, she actually feels comfortable with the young boy around. She did not know why. But somewhat, it felt natural. Maybe it is because Ash's easygoing and warm aroma. Or was it something else? Either way, it felt very nice that she was having company.

After a small talk between them, Cheryl took notice that she did not offer any of her lunch to her newfound friend. That was kinda rude of her eating lunch right in front of him without offering some. He must be starving. Maybe to her point of view, but to Ash's, he was not even hungry at all.

"There's no need to offer me some, Cheryl." Ash assured the young woman with a warm smile. "You need it more than me." Cheryl did not look quite convinced.

"Are you sure, Ash?"

"Yes." He giggled. "And besides Pikachu and I already have lunch. The only thing we need now is to drink a little water."

"Oh, okay then." The young woman felt a little relieved by giving a warm smile to her companion. Ash returned the smile with his own smile.

Speaking of a little drink that is exactly what Ash needed to do. The young angel slowly pulled out the same clear, glass bottle from before and uncorked the cap. He gave his best bud a little sip from the aura water bottle before he took a few gulps. Once he had enough, he slowly puts away his bottle and slowly glances over to Cheryl. He narrows his eyes at her affectionately.

A faint shade of pinkness formed on the young beauty's face. He looked so cute. She could not help, but glance away shyly. Ash blinked confusedly, but giggled at her. This was going to be interesting.

Indeed…uh…it was. While walking through the deep parts of the maze-like forest, the group ran into small snags along the way. During each time they go through a thick part of an area, Cheryl somewhat found herself get tangled up by the tree vines. The young woman felt slightly embarrassed that the vines always tangle her up. But to her dilemma, Ash was already there right at her side to lend her a hand when she is in trouble. She really appreciated his help. It was good she had Ash with her. However, another misfortune happened along the way.

While following her Mothim who was leading the group because it can smell the sweet scent of the Enchanted Honey, Cheryl accidentally trip over a small pothole and twisted her right ankle. It was not too serious, but it did hurt when she tried to put pressure on her right foot. Ash wanted them to take a break, so Cheryl rest up. It was a good plan, but the young woman insisted that she was fine and they should keep on going. She did not want Ash to worry about her and her minor injury. However, the young boy did not believe that for one second. He knows that she was in no shape to keep going with a bad ankle.

After a long debating between the pair, Ash decided to offer to carry Cheryl on his back throughout the travel. The thought of that made the young woman felt a bit uncomfortable. She did not want to be a burden to Ash if he did that. However, the young boy insisted. After pondering about this long and hard, Cheryl finally gave in and let Ash carry her. The young angel was really happy.

Still moving forward and trying to locate the Amber Castle, Cheryl could not help, but sighed softly. She felt like a nuisance. "I'm sorry, Ash…" A giggle escaped from the young boy.

'It's no problem at all, Cheryl." Ash assured the sighing woman as he glanced over his shoulders to her. "Just leave everything to me, okay?" He gave her a cute smile.

"B-But…"

"It's okay, Cheryl. It is not your fault. Accidents happen. It would not do us any good or for your condition if we let you walk on a bad ankle. Just leave everything to me while you focus on resting up, okay?" His tone was calm and smoothing. Hearing his words felt so warm and relaxing. There was no point in arguing with him if he said that he had everything under control.

"Okay, Ash. I leave everything to you. Thank you." The young woman said to the young boy with a smile. Ash returned the smile with his own smile.

As the group continued to move forward, Cheryl started to develop a fuzzy feeling within her heart. She could not explain it. The feeling felt all weird, but at the same time very comfortable. In all of her life, she never met a boy who was so carefree, so innocent, and best of all so helpful and nice. Ash reminds her of a little of herself without the assumption of being careless and a little clumsy sometimes. All and all, it felt very nice to be around him. She could not help, but feel happy that she was able to meet Ash. She could not ask anything more than that.

Suddenly, Ash felt Cheryl's arms around his neck tighten their grip as he felt his companion resting her head on his back. She slightly glanced over his shoulders and could not help, but smiled at her. He did not mind at all for her to do that. He must have thought she was getting a little tired and decided to use him as a little, soft pillow. Oh Ash. When will he learn? Even Pikachu who was relaxing on Chansey's head could not help, but shook his head at his clueless friend. When it comes to girls like Dawn, Cynthia, and even Cheryl, he is so clueless at the display of affection.

_Jeez, Ash. How clueless can you be? _

_**I heard that, Pikachu. **_The blue-eyed mouse slightly jumped when his partner hacked into his thoughts. He totally forgot that Ash can do that.

After a long walk and going through the forest that seems like forever, they were able to get a good lead. Finally. _("It's nearby! It's nearby!") _Cheryl's Mothim cried excitedly.

Ash who was pretending to act dumb, glanced over to Cheryl. "What's up with your Pokemon?"

"It looks like we are closing in on the Amber Castle. Let's go." The young woman instructed in a happy tone. Ash nodded as the group picked up speed to follow the moth.

As the group was blazing through the thick parts of the forest, something suddenly caught their attention. While they were running, a loud rustling sound within the bushes nearby them made them slow down their pace. They cautiously glanced at the rustling bushes. Was there something hiding within the bushes? Probably so. Were they friend or foe? Who knows?

As the rustling gotten louder and louder, the group tense up until finally something or should I say a swarm of something exploded out the bushes.

Suddenly, the group found themselves surrounded by a swarm of bee-like creatures called, Beedrill. "Oh no, Beedrill!" Cheryl cried worriedly.

By the loud and angry buzzing sounds coming from the swarm, it appears that they were not too happy with the group trespassing on their nesting grounds. Pikachu and Chansey had a strong feeling that they have two options: One, stay and fight. Or two, run for their lives. It was pretty obvious that the yellow mouse choose option A since the swarm's presence and angry buzzing did not intimidate him at all.

_("Leave humans!") _One of the angry bees, buzzed at them threateningly.

_("This is our territory!") _Another angry Beedrill buzzed. _("Leave or else you will pay the consequences!") _

"Maybe we should run, Ash." Cheryl was getting worry and worry by the second. "They don't look like they are in a good mood to see us."

"Don't worry…." This made the young woman stared at the young boy in disbelief. How can he act so calm at a time like this? "I'm sure if we can talk to them and explain our action. Maybe they will listen." Cheryl did not like the sound of that plan at all.

Before the young woman could protest, the cheerful angry step forward, this made the angry swarm to be on their guard. "Now, guys….there's no need to be angry with us. We are really sorry that we trespass on your territory. We did not know. We won't do anything to-…"

_("I have just heard enough.") _An angry Beedrill interrupted, buzzing angrily. _("You lost your chance, humans. It's time to pay the consequences.") _

Blinded by deep angry and having no interest with the boy's sincere apologies, the swarm swoops down at the ground. Was this end for Ash and Cheryl? Only time will tell.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGAR! Sorry to end it like this, but you will have to wait until the next chapter. As you may know, some of you were asking when would I add action and the villains into this story. And also, when will Ash get new Pokemon into his team? Well, to answer your first question, the next chapter and afterwards will definitely have action since Ash and Pikachu will display their powers little by little and for the villains…they make short appearances after I'm done doing another character. Just be patient. As for new companions to be on Ash's team, he will have either two or three Pokemon on his team. I was thinking about the Unova (Isshu) starters, but if you have better options, do not hesitate to offer them. I might consider your choices. Oh and one more thing, at the end of the next female, there will be a special Legendary Pokemon making an appearance. Guess who it might be. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	11. CH X: Boy Meets Cheryl! Part III

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy from the Heavens ~ Boy Meets Cheryl! Part III_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), Cheryl (Early-twenties), Mothim (Unknown), Chansey (Unknown), Beedrill (Multiple, unknown), Combee (Multiple, unknown), and Vespiquen (Unknown)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Supernatural/Friendship/Slight Humor/Slight Romance_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **2,354_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**Boy Meets Cheryl! Part III**

_少年はシェリルを満たしている！パート__III (Shōnen wa sheriru o mitashite iru! Pāto III)_

The buzzing foes were inching closer and closer to their targets. They were not taking things lightly. The angry insects were preparing to hurt anyone who gets in their way. Things did not look too swell for Ash's group. However, never underestimate a boy from the heavens and his loyal companion. They were not going to take things lightly either.

As the swarm of Beedrill continues to make their approach, Ash could not help, but to sigh sadly within his mind. _'I thought we could work things out if we talk it out, but it seems you guys won't listen. I guess you guys leave me with no choice. I'm sorry.' _The young boy did not wish to hurt the Beedrill. He was not the type of person who would hurt Pokemon. But what choice did he have? He must do it. Even if he will have to regret it later, he must take action now.

Ash slowly glances over to his partner-in-crime who quickly nods his head. The yellow mouse knows exactly what they must do. The young angel-like boy nodded his head right back to his best friend. _**I guess we do not have a choice here. I guess I have to use one of my moves. Be gentle on them, Pikachu. Do not hurt them too badly now.**_

_**Do not worry, Ash. I will go easy on them. **_That put a smile on Ash's face to hear that.

With no time to waste on little small talk, the young boy and his mousy friend quickly turns their attention at the incoming foes. There was no time to lose. The blue-eyed boy slowly lifted his right arm into the air, which completely baffled his female companion. What was he doing? "Ash? What are you-…"

Before Cheryl could say another word, Ash activated one of his godly moves. **"HEAVEN'S FREEZE!"**

With a snap of his fingers, a strong-like force left his body as the area around him stopped in time. Everything was stopped in motion. However, the only two figures who were not affected by this divine move were of course, Ash and somewhat Pikachu.

Unfortunately, there was a time limit to Ash's Heaven Freeze. It can only for a short period. Approximately, thirty seconds before everything is back to normal. They needed to hurry before their time is wasted. Ash quickly glances over to his partner. "You know what to do."

_("Leave it to me.") _The yellow mouse quickly jumped off the frozen Chansey's head and leaped up into the air. (_**"ALMIGHTY THUNDER!"**__) _

Suddenly, the yellow mouse's body sparks with white electricity before he fires a white bolt of lightning into the heavens. Soon a strong light-force struck down from the heavens and engulfed the mouse's body in a white lightning-like force. Seemingly, the force was getting Pikachu an extra boost in power. Before long, the highly charged up mouse turns his attention to his frozen opponents. With fifteen seconds left, he fires a powerful and wicked-looking lightning bolt at the swarm. However, things did not seem to appear as they are. It was most likely that Pikachu was not taking the situation seriously enough. When he fired his attack, it somewhat moving slowly, very slowly at a slow rate towards the swarm. Ash did a major take back at the situation at hand.

_**PIKACHU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? **_Ash screamed within his partner's mind in disbelief at what he was seeing. _**Are you even taking this seriously? **_

_**Yes. **_The yellow mouse shot back.

_**Then why is your attack moving so slow? **_

_**You told me to be gentle on them and that is what I am doing, Ash. Being gentle. **_Ash can tell that his friend was goofing off and misunderstand of what he said before.

_**I did say that, but not like that. Stop goofing off and get serious here, Pikachu. You are wasting too much time. **_The young angel pointed out.

_**Fine…**_

After a brief argument, the yellow mouse got serious and zapped the swarm gently, so they will not be in too much pain once the Heaven's Freeze wears off. Once the deed was completed and the time limit reaches its mark, it was time to set things back to normal. With another snap of his fingers, everything returns to normal. Once they did, Cheryl blinked confusedly at what just happen. Even her Pokemon was little baffled on what just occurred. They had no clue.

Lying on the ground in defeat and with swirly eyes was the Beedrill. When did this happen? Did she miss something here? In order to get some answers here, the young woman glance over to the young boy. "Ash? What just happen? Did I miss something? Why are the Beedrill-…"

"There's no time for that, Cheryl." Ash kindly interrupted his female companion. "We better get going before they wake up." The young boy wanted to move forward. They did not have time to worry about small things right now. Plus, he was right. They needed to hurry before the swarm recovers from the aftershock.

"Oh…right…let's go." Ash nodded to that, giving Cheryl a smile before the group raced off.

Not too long after the Beedrill incident, the group finally reached their destination. They were standing right in front of a cave entrance, which Cheryl and her Pokemon were quite familiar with. _("We are here! We are here! I can smell the honey inside!") _Cheryl's Mothim cried excitedly.

Ignoring the excited bug for just moment, Ash glanced over to the smiling woman. "Is this the place, Cheryl?" She nodded.

"Yes, this is the place. I remember this cave's entrance. I come here all the time for the Enchanted Honey. Inside is where the Amber Castle is at." Cheryl informed.

"Cool. Let's go then." Ash chirped happily. Cheryl giggled.

"Sure."

The group made their way inside the cave. It was a long walk to the Amber Castle. However, thanks to Cheryl's directions, the group was able to navigate through the maze-like cave nicely. As they were entering deeply through the cave, they spotted a large entrance just up ahead. It must lead to the Amber Castle if Cheryl told Ash to move forward. Once they pass through the entrance, Ash and Pikachu were amazed on what they were seeing. It felt like they just enter inside a beehive of some sort. Around the group were golden, goopy-like liquid. They were everywhere. This must be the Enchanted Honey if Cheryl's Mothim was going nuts by the sweet scent. They can now take the honey.

Unfortunately, it was not going to be that easy. A swarm of small insectoid Pokémon that resembles three pieces of orange, hexagonal honeycomb stuck together was protecting the Amber Castle and the honey. They were known as Combee. Luckily, for the group, they were too busy minding their own business to take notice of them. However, something else did.

In the center of the Amber Castle was a much larger insect. It has the qualities and features of a queen bee. It must be the leader of the swarm. It is known as Vespiquen. The moment she spotted Ash and Co., she alerted her troops. The swarm quickly surrounded the group as they buzzed angrily at the intruders. Ash and Pikachu did not look intimidated by the swarm. And somewhat Cheryl looked relax. Why? The young woman told Ash that it is okay to move forward. The young boy feel a bit hesitated, but follow Cheryl's lead nonetheless.

Ash and Co. slowly approaches the queen, so they would not make the wrong move. Once the group made their way, Cheryl gave the all too familiar Vespiquen a warm and friendly smile. "It's nice to see you again, Vespiquen. I am sorry that we are intruding on you like this, but please…let me get some Enchanted Honey from you."

_("Again?") _Vespiquen buzzed in annoyance. _("I think we have given you honey of our honey as it is.")_

"Please, Vespiquen…" The young woman took notice of the queen bee's annoying expression. "I know that I'm asking a lot, but please…"

The queen pondered over that thought. She still did not want to give away her honey all the time. Before the Bug/Flying-type could give an answer, Ash step up. "Please, Your Highness…" The young boy begged politely. "Cheryl really needs it. We won't bother you anymore if we can get some honey from you."

Vespiquen stared at the young boy before her. She felt something odd about this young man. She could not put her finger on it, but she actually sense pure innocence from this boy. It was like he can be totally trusted. Now only that the insect queen can also sense a strong presence within him. He was certainly an interesting boy if she did not sense anything evil about him. After pondering hard and long about this, Vespiquen decided to let Ash and Cheryl have some honey and this was going to be the last time.

_("Very well…") _The insect queen moved aside, which completely baffled her swarm. _("Go on.") _Ash and Cheryl looks pleased.

"You're going to let us have some honey?" Vespiquen nodded. "Thank you so much." Ash said to the insect with a warm smile.

"Yes, thank you so much, Vespiquen." Cheryl chimed, smiling as well.

Once the group fetch a jar of Enchanted Honey and say goodbye Vespiquen and her swarm, they exited the Amber Castle. With the mission completed, it was time to get separate ways. It was not either. Cheryl started to like having Ash's company. It is a shame that they have to go separate ways.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Ash asked concernedly. The young woman hid her sadness and nodded.

"Yes, once my ankle is fully rest up, I will head back home." Cheryl told the young angel.

"I see…" Ash still did not look convinced, but decided to accept her answer anyway. "Be safe." Cheryl giggled.

"I will."

"Oh, before I leave I want to give you something." Cheryl blinked. She did not expect to get a present. What was it? "Ta-DA!" Just like before, the young boy pulled out a crystal statue and this time it was a statue of Cheryl.

"Oh my!" The young woman gasped at the statue's beauty. "It looks so beautiful, Ash. B-But I can't-…"

"Take it as a token of our friendship." Ash told the young beauty with a warm smile. After some consideration, Cheryl finally accepted the gift.

"Thank you, Ash." Ash grinned.

"It's no trouble at-…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he suddenly feel warm arms wrapped around neck as he was pulled into an affectionately embrace by Cheryl. Ash was completely dumbfounded by her action. What is up with these women he keeps meeting up?

_Oh, Ash. Thank you for everything. I really appreciate your help today. I am so glad that I was able to meet you. Are you? I wish I could hug you forever and never let you go. But sadly, I cannot. However, maybe one day I can if you let me. What do you think, Ash? Are you interested?_

**A/N: I told you that there would be little action from now on. Not only that what do you think about Ash's new move? Sorry if this chapter seems kinda rush, I just wanted to get to the cute ending. Sorry if you were expecting a kiss from Cheryl, I was too until I decided to change this up this time. But do not worry, there will be other kisses from other girls soon enough. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	12. CH XI: Boy Meets Hunter J! Part I

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy from the Heavens ~ Boy Meets Hunter J! Part I_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), Hunter J (Early-twenties), J's Salamence (Unknown), J's Ariados (Unknown), J's Drapion (Unknown), J's henchmen (Ranges from mid-twenties), J's client (Mid-forties), Unknown trainer (Mid-teens), and trainer's Umbreon (Unknown)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Supernatural/Drama/Slight Humor_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **2,123_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**Boy Meets Hunter J! Part I**

_少年はハンター__J!__パーツを満たしている私 __(Shōnen wa hantā J! Pātsu o mitashite iru watashi)_

Blazing through a quiet and peaceful sky of the region of Sinnoh was a massive gray airship, which belonged to a ruthless and cold-hearted female bounty hunter, the infamous Hunter J.

Inside the massive airship, a young woman with shoulder-length, silver hair and icy blue eyes sat in the Commander's seat within the ship's control room. Her attire consists of a purple overcoat, a long-sleeved, red shirt, a pair of red pants, a pair of red high heels, and a pair of fingerless, red gloves. Strapped on her arm was a machine that looks like a canon of some sort. And by the tired and sternly expression on her lovely face, it was clearly that she was Hunter J.

Suddenly, a monitor screen lower itself down from the ceiling and pop out an image, revealing a new client with a devious-looking smug on his face. He appears to be in his mid-forties with a shaved head. He was a really large man with a chubby-looking face. He was dressed in a brown business suit. It looks like he was here to conduct a small business proposition with the bounty hunter. "Ah, Hunter J, I presume?"

"That's correct." The ruthless hunter told him with a sternly voice. "And you must be Mr. Dickinson, a collector from the S.H.A.D.E. Organization." The fat client nodded in confirmation.

"Yes…now then, I'm here to offer you a proposition." Mr. Dickinson was immediately down to business. There was no time for small talk. J remains silent as her client continues. "Recently, I have collected seven out of the eight evolutionary stages of Eevee. The only one left I need to require for my collection to be completed is Eevee's dark evolutionary form, Umbreon." The collector informed.

"So you want me to go out and capture you an Umbreon, am I right?" The fat man nodded. "That easier said than done. I will have your Umbreon by today."

"Excellent." Mr. Dickinson sounded really please to hear her response.

Before the chubby man could open his mouth to let out another word, J interrupted him. "Now there's the payment for our deal. For this mission, I won't accept anything less than 300, 000."

"W-W-WHAT?" Mr. Dickinson was outrage by the major price. "That's ARMED ROBBERY!"

"If you don't have the money, then I don't have time to do business with a poor man like yourself." The client growled. "Take it or leave it. It's your choice, Mr. Dickinson."

"Very well." The fat client submitted. "You will have your money once I have my Umbreon."

"Very well. I will contact you as soon as I retrieve the target. It's nice doing business with you, Mr. Dickinson." The client muttered something under his breath before the screen blacked out.

With a satisfied smirk on her face, it was time to get to work. "MEN!" The smirk quickly disappeared and replaced by her everyday scowl. "Set to course to the nearest location and locate our prime target at once."

"Yes, MA'AM!" J's loyal henchmen yelled simultaneously.

The massive aircraft shifted its course to the nearest location to locate a trainer with an Umbreon. It did not take too long for Team J to locate their targets. Now it was time to go fetch them. The airship landed near the outskirts of Floaroma Town. Once it safely landed, it was time to get to work.

Making their way to town was a young trainer with short, spiky brown hair and faded green eyes. Running beside him was a black four-legged creature with yellow bands around its body. It was clear that it was an Umbreon. "Come on, Umbreon. We're almost there." The unknown trainer said to his Pokemon.

_("Okay.") _The Dark-type barked.

As the pair was inching closer to town, something unexpected happens. Out of nowhere, a powerful blast of energy shot from the sky and collided against the ground a few inches in front of the pair. The impact caused the unaware trainer and his Pokemon to fly back in agony.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Once the pair slowly recovered from the sudden attack, an icy-tone voice caught their attention. "I'll be taking your Umbreon now, kid."

The trainer and his Umbreon quickly turns their heads and spots an intimidating-looking, quadrupedal dragon-like Pokémon in the air with the heartless bounty hunter J standing on its back. "Hey, what's the big idea attacking us like that? Who the heck are you?" The boy demanded.

This was not the time for small chitchat. It was time to do some serious business here. Ignoring the trainer, the silver-haired woman pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it. "Ariados, String Shot!"

In a flash of light, a spider-looking Pokemon appeared. With no time to waste, the four-legged spider fires a silk of thread at the young trainer. The attack pushed the trainer back until he collided against a tree as the silky thread wrapped itself around the boy, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Hey!" The trainer struggled to break free. "What are you doing?" No response. "Answer me!"

Ignoring the boy's nonsense bickering, J turns her attention to her target who was growing at her angrily. A devious smirk appeared on her face. "You're mine now." She pointed her cannon at her prize.

Sensing that his Pokemon was in trouble, the boy needed to act fast. "Quick, Shadow Ball, Umbreon!"

Following its trainer's command, the Dark-type starts to form a shadowy blob within its mouth. Umbreon was preparing to attack. However, J was not going to have any interference into her work. She quickly pulls out a second Pokeball and tosses it. "Drapion, Cross Poison!"

In a flash of light, a large, purple scorpion-like Pokemon appeared. Just like Ariados, it did not waste time either. The Poison/Dark-type crosses its arms above its head and its hands and pincers start to glow purple. Drapion then slashes Umbreon in an 'X' formation.

**BAM!**

_("AAAHHH!") _The Dark-type screamed in pain when the attack successfully made contact. The impact pushed Umbreon back before it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"No, Umbreon!" The boy yelled worriedly. His Umbreon was struggling to get back up to its feet. A satisfied smirk appeared on J's face.

With her target temporarily immobilized for a brief moment, it was time to capture it. The bounty hunter pointed her cannon once again at her target and fired. As the golden beam of energy was inching closer and closer to her target, J believes that her job was nearly complete. Not quite.

**BAM!**

Everything froze. The air was filled with a sudden round of gasps. Just seconds away before turning into a stone, an unexpected savior came to the young trainer and his Pokemon's aid. Standing right in front of the injured Pokemon was all familiar and innocent-looking boy, Ash. Accompanying him was his best bud, Pikachu. Not only to that, J's cannon shot was somewhat blocked by an invisible force before it was neutralized.

The bounty hunter looks angry…no more like furious. How dare Ash came by and butted into her business? She was going to make him pay dearly. "Who the heck are you? And where did you come from?" The dumbfounded trainer asked Ash while scanning the newcomer carefully. He had never seen a person like him before. And what was he wearing?

Hinting that the questions were for him, Ash glanced over his shoulders to the trainer. The divine boy gave him an innocent smile. "Oh, my name is-…"

However, before Ash could give his name out, J rudely interrupted. "You have some nerve interfering in my work, brat." Her cold blue eyes were flashing dangerously behind her goggles.

The young boy slowly turns his attention to J and gives her a frown. "I had to. You were about to do something unforgivable. Please, stop. It's not too late."

Ash was getting on J's nerves. "Enough with your bickering, brat. I can do whatever I want. And speaking in which…" The silver-haired woman eyed at the blue-eyed mouse. "That's an interesting-looking Pikachu you got there. It might be worth a gold mine within the black market."

_("Who are you calling a black market?") _The yellow mouse squeaked angrily, glaring at the young woman.

_**Uh…Pikachu? I think she was referring you as a gold mine, not this black market place.**_

_**Oh…But still. **_Ash rolled his eyes. He decided to ignore his pal for just a brief moment as he stared at J.

"Don't you dare? It does not have to be this way. You need to stop."

"Like I care what you have to say, brat. I can do anything I want and by starters I'm going to capture your Pikachu as well." J claimed.

Ash felt sorry for this woman. Why did she have to act and behavior this way? Is this how humans are when it comes to greed? Or was it something else? Either way, the young angel did not know why, but he wanted to help J out. Maybe it is because he sensed that there was still goodness within her heart. It is just clouded by hatred and other unnecessary dark feelings. If he could help her, maybe she will stop doing this unforgivable act. It was just plain wrong to hurt others for selfish goals. It is worth a shot in trying.

"I can help." J raised an eyebrow. Help? Help with what? What was this brat talking? She did not have time for this nonsense.

"You can help by moving aside and hand over your Pikachu, brat." J spat.

"No." Ash stands his ground, staring at the young woman.

"Suit yourself, brat." The heartless bounty hunter pointed her cannon at Ash. A devious smirk appeared on her face. "If you won't move and hand over your little pet, then I just turn you into stone."

With not another word, J pulls the trigger.

**A/N: Is this the end for Ash? Maybe or maybe not? Who knows? Only time will tell. Do not worry; J's relationship with Ash will lighten up a little bit in the next chapter. For now, J just being difficult since she just met Ash. Let's hope she will change. Or at least lighten up a little bit. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. Ash/J **_(PikatheftShipping) _**is one of my favorite pairings! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	13. CH XII: Boy Meets Hunter J! Part II

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **Pokemon_

_**Title**: The Boy from the Heavens ~ Boy Meets Hunter J! Part II_

_**Character (s): **Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), Hunter J (Early-twenties), J's Salamence (Unknown), J's Ariados (Unknown), J's Drapion (Unknown), J's henchmen (Ranges from mid-twenties),Unknown trainer (Mid-teens), and trainer's Umbreon (Unknown)_

_**Genre (s): **Adventure/Supernatural/Drama/Hurt & Comfort/Slight Humor_

_**Rated: **K+_

_**Word Count: **2,262_

_**Summary: **What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**Boy Meets Hunter J! Part II**

_少年は__J! Part II__を満たしている __(Shōnen wa J! Part II o mitashite iru)_

As the golden beam of energy was inching closer and closer to Ash, the young angel could not help, but sighed. He had no clue, but to defend himself. The young boy slowly lifted his right arm up and snapped his fingers with a calm and happy face. **"HEAVEN'S FREEZE!"**

Just like it happen before, a strong-like force left from Ash's body as the area around him froze in time. Once again, everything was stopped in motion. With time not on his side, Ash needed to use his opportunity wisely. The young boy turns his attention to Umbreon and picks it up carefully before walking over to its trainer.

"Okay, Pikachu, help him out." Ash said to his mousy friend.

_("Leave it to me, Ash.") _The yellow mouse squeaked. Soon the mouse leaped off his friend's shoulder and jumped into the air. Similar to an Iron Tail, but slightly different. Instead of changing into iron-like tail, his tail was engulfed in a lightning-like force form. _(__**"LIGHTNING TAIL!"**__)_

**POW!**

The attack slashes through the thick thread, freeing the captive trainer. With ten seconds left, Ash pulled the trainer away from the tree and handed him his injured Pokemon before the young angel snapped his fingers once again to end the effects of his Heaven's Freeze. With everything back to normal, the current events resumed.

J's cannon shot miss its target by a long shot. The silver-haired woman blinked confusedly. Everything was a little bit blur to her after the Heaven's Freeze worn off. What just happen? Suddenly, she remembers something. Her attack clearly miss by a mile. She took notice that the brat was gone. Where did he go? How did he move so quickly without her knowing about it? Was she up against someone who was beyond a normal person? Maybe. Who knows?

Suddenly, J glanced over to the tree to see the brat talking to the trainer. It was clear that the young trainer was a little confused about everything. "Huh? What just happen?" He glanced back and forth wildly before he took notice that his Umbreon was within his arms. "Umbreon?"

"No time to explain." Ash quickly cut off the baffled trainer. His presence quickly startled the boy. "Take your Umbreon and run."

"Oh…uh…okay…" The trainer stuttered. "Thanks…I owe you one." Ash nodded.

However, before the grateful trainer could make a run for it, J tried to intervene. She was not going to let her prize escape that easy. Not under her watch, they will not. "I don't think so, brats. Pin Missile, Drapion!" She commanded.

The scorp-like Pokemon quickly follow its master's orders. It did not show signs of hesitation once so ever in attacking humans. Drapion's claws started to shine in a white glow of light before it releases multiple glowing white pins from them at Ash and Co.

The group saw the approaching attack coming head on. The unknown trainer started to panic while Ash sighed sadly. The young angel did not want to fight nor hurt another living thing. Why does J have to make things so complicating? With no choice at the matter, Ash intervened once again. "**GOD'S FORCE**!" Ash suddenly pushed his right palm out as a strong and powerful invisible shockwave blasted out from his open palm and knocked away the Pin Missile by a mile. J and the unknown trainer's eyes widen in surprise. They could not believe what they just saw. So much for being secretive around others.

"D-Did you just-…."

There was no time for question. The divine boy quickly glances over to the awestruck trainer. "No time to explain. RUN!" By that order, the unknown trainer quickly stops gawking at Ash and made a run for it.

"NO!" J growled, seeing her prey escaping. "Drapion, stop them!"

The Poison/Dark-type was preparing to fire a Cross Poison attack at the retreating trainer, but Ash was not going to let that happen. The young boy quickly glances over to his mousy pal. The mouse nodded to him.

_**Leave it to me, Ash and do not worry, I will go easy on them. **_Ash let out a warm smile when he received that message.

With no time to waste, the yellow mouse quickly dashes forward at Drapion. _("Take this…!") _Suddenly, the yellow mouse's body was coated by a white powerful, lightning force-like energy with his pace putting up speed. This attack is quite similar to a Volt Tackle, but more accurate and stronger. ("_**DIVINE TACKLE!**__") _

**POW!**

J's Drapion let out a painful scream of agony when the hard-hitting attack collided into it. The Poison/Dark-type flew back a few yards before crashing down its back with swirly eyes. "WHAT?" J gasped in disbelief. "IMPOSSIBLE!" She could not believe her eyes. She just witness one of her strongest Pokemon got KO'd by one attack. This was unbelievable. The brat and his little runt of a friend were not original beings that she was dealing with. Who were they? This mission turns out to be troublesome. She could order her other Pokemon to attack, but after witnessing her Drapion and its performances against the brat and the mouse. The bounty hunter decided to play it safe for the first time. She cannot underestimate Ash and his Pikachu for one second. No matter how much she hates it, J decides to retreat.

"You will pay for this, brat." J hissed angrily at Ash while returning her defeated Pokemon back to its Pokeball. "Mark my words, I won't forget this."

With that being said, the female hunter orders her Salamence to turn around, so they can head back to the airship. "WAIT!" Ash yelled.

As she was taking her leave, J slowly glances over her shoulders to stare at the young boy for a just few seconds before turning her attention right back forward. Ash looks on as her Salamence carries her off to the distance. The young boy could not help, but sighed.

It did not take too long for J to return to her airship. Once she aboard the ship, her grunts gives her a salute to her return, but suddenly gives her a round of looks. They were completely surprised to see their leader came back empty-handed. "Sir…uh…hi there…" One of the henchmen stuttered. The man was choosing his words carefully when it comes to talking around their fearless commander. "You're back." The other henchmen face palmed at the man's stupidity. J had the urge to roll her eyes.

"Of course I'm back, you fool. Now all you useless men stop picking your noses and get back into your stations." J was in a foul mood. She did not have time for this.

"But sir, what about Mr. Dick-…"

"Cut him off from our services." The henchmen blinked confusedly. "The mission was a failure. The deal is off. Now stop standing around like a bunch of idiots and get back into your positions or ELSE!"

"Y-YES, SIR!"

Quickly, the henchmen went back to their positions. They did not want to anger the silver-haired woman any further. As the airship was slowly ascending off the ground and was about to take off, J walks over to her seat and sits down. She took a moment to ponder over what just occurred earlier.

'_That brat…There was something different about him. What is it? On a side note, his Pikachu was a lot stronger than normal ones. What was that move it used against Drapion? I have never seen move like that before…' _

As the young woman continues to be in deep thought, something else comes to her mind.

_I can help._

Ash's words echoed within her mind. What did he mean by he can help? Help with what? She could not shake off those words. More or less, she could not shake off the boy's image within her head. '_Why can't I shake off that brat's stupid face from my head?' _J shook her head back and forth, trying to shake away Ash's face from her mind. _'It's because of him, I failed.' _Suddenly, J gripped her fists tightly in anger. _'If I see that brat again, I'm going to make him pay for costing me-…' _

"Who the heck are you?" Suddenly, the bounty hunter snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a yell. She snapped her attention back to reality. Once her attention move forward straight ahead, her eyes widen in surprise.

Standing right in front of her and everyone in the control room was the all familiar angel boy, Ash. J could not believe her eyes. How in the world did he board the ship without any of them knowing about it? However, that was not important right now.

Rising up from her seat in anger with her eyes never left off the innocent boy, J gave Ash a death glare. "What are you doing on my ship, brat? More or less, how did you get on the ship in the first place?"

"I have my ways." Ash told J in an innocent tone. "However, that's not important right now." J raised an eyebrow. "I came here to help you. Help you from making a lifetime mistake."

"You came a little too late in helping me, brat." J hissed. "The choices I made made me who I am today. It's too late to turn back now."

"It's never too late." Ash pleaded. "I can sense that you are still good in heart. You just need-…."

"ENOUGH!" J roared. The bounty hunter was getting tired of this nonsense. "I don't have time for this. I do not know what is up with you brat? But I do know one thing and that's…you're not welcome on my ship." Her response causes Ash to sigh in disappointment. Despite being unsuccessful, that did not mean he was not going to give up on her. J still has some good in her self-proclaimed cold heart. She just needs a little help to bring it out. Everyone, including her deserves a second chance to correct their own mistakes, so why not her?

"I won't give up." Ash muttered. J gives him a look. "I won't give up on you." The silver-haired woman did not know why, but she could not stand looking at the young boy. His presence was making her feel very uncomfortable. More or less, his words were starting to get on her nerves. She has never met a boy like him who is so annoying and so determined to help her change her way. Why? She could not understand why he wanted to help her.

With no time to ponder over on that thought, J comes up the only solution for this situation. "MEN! Show this brat what happens when he is unwelcome!"

"Yes, SIR!"

**A/N: Oh, boy! It looks like trouble for Ash. What will happen next? Wait and find out next time! Sorry if there was not much interaction between Ash and J. However, there were signs that J could not stop thinking about him. Do not worry, J will soften up to him in the final part. J just needs a little time and a little push that is all. Anyway, I hope you like this intense chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	14. CH XIII: Boy Meets Hunter J! Part III

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy from the Heavens ~ Boy Meets Hunter J! Part III_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), Hunter J (Early-twenties), and J's henchmen (Ranges from mid-twenties)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Supernatural/Drama/Hurt & Comfort/Slight Humor/Slight Romance_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **2,430_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story? _

**Boy Meets Hunter J! Part III**

_少年はハンター__J!__パート__3__を満たしている __(Shōnen wa hantā J! Pāto 3 o mitashite iru)_

Following their commander's orders, some of the henchmen quickly left their post as they quickly surrounded Ash from all sides. However, the young did not look too worried. More or less, did not give the lackeys a second glance as his attention was solely on J. Apparently, Ash was not going to back down from this stand off. The same goes with J.

After brief seconds of starring down at each other, Ash finally makes a move. The young boy quickly moves his right arm up high into the air. "**HEAVEN'S FREEZE!**"

The silver-haired woman blinked. Heaven's what? Before she could question the young boy on what he just said, everything around her, including herself were frozen in motion that seems like forever. However, that feeling did not last for too long as everything went back to normal once the deed was done.

J blinked once again. What just happen? Suddenly, the bounty hunter heard loud groans and thuds around her. She quickly took notice that all of her men who surrounded Ash just seconds ago were all KO'd by something or by someone. Their bodies were all paralyzed by an electric attack. J had a strong feeling on who it was behind this sneaky assault. She shot Ash a dark glare. "What did you do, you brat?" She accused.

"Do what?" The young angel acted all innocent and dumb.

"Don't play stupid with me, brat! I know it was YOU who-…"

Before J could even finish her sentence, her entire ship started to rock back and forth violently before Ash and J holds onto something as the ship started to plunge downward. The ship's alarms were set off, hinting that the young boy and the young woman that they were in danger. The bounty hunter had a strong feeling that the ship's control was not on autopilot. "Why DID YOU KNOCK MY MEN WHO WAS CONTROLLING THE SHIP, YOU BRAT?" J yelled as she was holding onto one of the seats for support.

Right away, Ash quickly turns his attention his yellow buddy who was grinning nervously. _**Pikachu, do you knock out all the guys who were controlling this THING?**_

_**By accident, I swear! I did not mean to do it. **_Yeah right. Talk about overdoing it, Pikachu! Ash groaned to that message. What are they supposed to do now? Oh, wait! They can just teleport out of this situation. But what about J and her men? They cannot teleport like them. More or less, cannot activate the autopilot now thanks to Pikachu's attack. The control's systems were totally damaged. There is no way to fix them in time. The only option they have left is to abandon ship. However, before anyone could do anything about this situation, a certain woman was really ticked off.

"YOU STUPID BRAT!" J hissed angrily at Ash's direction. "I'm going to MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" The young woman used her freely hand to pull out a Pokeball. She was about to throw it until the remaining souls heard a loud cracking sound then…

**BOOM!**

The ship's front windshield shattered into millions of pieces, leaving a big gap. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind burst through the gap, causing Ash, J, and Pikachu to tighten their grip. However, the high velocity of the wind was making things too hard for them to maintain their grounds.

Suddenly, J's grip slipped out of place, causing her to lose her balance as she was sent flying forward. She let a panicking groan. Gravity was about to plunge her out of the ship with no time to save herself. Was this it for her? Not on Ash's watch.

Not thinking about his own safety, Ash lunged forward and grabbed J's right arm while using his other arm to secure his position. The bounty hunter's eyes widen in shock. Did Ash just save her? Why? She was threatening his life and yet he risked his own life for hers? Why? It did not make any sense at all. "W-W-Why?" She asked.

The only answer she got was a warm smile, which made her insides feel all fuzzy. A faint shade of pinkness appeared on her face, but she quickly shake off that feeling. Soon Ash pulled her close to him, so she can hang onto him. Being close to the young boy made J feel even more uncomfortable with the situation at hand. Speaking of which, Ash turns his attention to his mousy friend who was staring at him. Pikachu had a strange feeling that his best bud was up to something.

_**What are you planning, Ash? **_The yellow mouse sends a telepathic message to Ash.

_**I am going to teleport everyone off this thing. **_

_**WHAT? **_Pikachu's eyes widen. _**But you have not tried that yet, Ash.**_

_**Now's the time for anything, Pikachu. **_Ash gives his best bud a warm smile before he quickly shuts his eyes. The young angel started to concentrate on his divine powers.

Suddenly, his body along with J, Pikachu, and the unconscious men's bodies started to emit a light blue color. The silver-haired woman did not know what was going on. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Why was everyone glowing in a blue color? Nothing makes sense. Well, not to her that is.

Soon every single soul one by one, vanished.

**BOOM!**

Just several yards from the big explosion after J's airship crash-landed and exploded, was Ash and Co. They were in a good distance from the major aftermath. They were completely unharmed with no one hurt or dead.

Lying on the dirt was J's unconscious men. Ash was on his knees, panting heavily. Sweat droplets were sliding down from his handsome face. Teleporting many people at once took a lot out of him. Pikachu was right there to comfort him.

_("Ash, are you okay?") _The yellow mouse was looking worried for his friend.

"Y-Yeah, Pikachu. I-I'm fine…just a little tired." Ash muttered weakly, giving his friend a warm smile. Pikachu did not look too convinced. He has never seen Ash in this state before.

Ignoring everything around her for just a brief moment, J was completely in a daze as she was staring at the rising black smoke from the distance. "My…ship…" All of her life's work was basically all gone. But at the bright side, at least she was not dead. Still, she could not believe her ship that she spent most of her money was now a pile of blazing scrap metal. It was a major lost.

Despite the lost, the bounty hunter decided not to worry about it too much. She can always get a new one in the near future. For now, she turns her attention to the boy who unexpectedly saves her life, not once, but twice now. She was not the type who gives out a lot of 'thank you's' these days. Often times she can take care of herself, but not this time.

However, if Ash was expecting gratitude or a thank you, he had another thing coming. J was not going to show some gratitude yet until she gets some answers from him first. As the young woman slowly approaches the exhausted boy and his mouse, the pair took notice of her and glances over to her. Once she made her way towards them, J pointed her cannon at Ash. By her sudden attack, Pikachu tensed up as he glared at the young woman angrily.

_("You better not hurt Ash or else, you will regret it!") _The yellow mouse squeaked venomously with his cheeks sparking up threateningly.

Ignoring the little rat completely, J had her eyes set on Ash with a sternly expression. "Why?" She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Why did you save me?" She asked. She threatens to pull the trigger if she does not get a straight answer from the young boy. "I never ask for your help, but yet she decided to help me. Why? I do not understand you at all. I threaten to kill you since you were meddling in my business and yet you did not care about the risk of losing your life. Why?"

Ash gives a weak giggle. J thought he was laughing at her, but that was not it at all. The young boy slowly shifted to a sitting position before staring at J who was staring at him right back. He gives her a warm smile. "It's because I want to." A simply answer.

"You want to?" Ash nodded. "That's foolish." Ash shrugged.

"Maybe so." He grinned. "Either way, you weren't complaining about it." He got her there. J was lost in words about that, but decided to shift gear to different subject.

"I assume that you want me to give a little thank you, huh?" Ash shook his head, which completely baffled J.

"There's no need to. As long as you are all right and not hurt, it's good enough for me." Ash offers her another smile.

"Why?" J lowers her cannon down to her side.

"It's because it's the right thing to do and maybe, just maybe it will help you think over your decision." No response. "Any who, here." The boy suddenly pulls a necklace with a small, but yet beautiful crystal attach to it. J was taken back by this offer.

"W-What?"

Ash giggled at her expression. "Take it as a little gift."

"Why are you giving me this?" J feel like she did not deserve this kind gift, but yet Ash did. Why?

"Maybe it can teach you something." J blinked at that lame logical. "Either way, I want you to have it." Once again, Ash offers her a warm smile, which made J feel a little strange inside. She did not know, but deep inside her heart, it was telling her to accept the small token. Maybe it was a sign that maybe, just maybe she might learn something.

After a long period of hesitation, J finally kneels down to Ash's level and accepts the kind gift. "Um…okay…Thanks…" She thanked the boy in awkward way, slightly blushing.

"No problem." Ash grinned.

"But that doesn't change anything between us. You're still a meddling brat." The young angel did not let that bother him too much. "However, I guess I could give you some gratitude for saving me and for this kind gift." Ash was about to tell her that it was unnecessary to do that. However, J had other plans for the young boy.

Without warning, J gave Ash a quick kiss. Her lips slammed against his before the young woman pulls away with her face slightly red from the embarrassment. Ash blinked.

"Uh…doesn't that mean you are going to change?" He asked dumbly. His friend shook his head at the clueless boy. J quickly turns her attention right back to Ash and gives him a rare smirk.

"Not by a long shot, brat." With that being said, J gives him another kiss.

Hidden behind a tree were three figures. One man, one woman, and one cat. They were witnessing the scene from the distant without being detected by anyone. However, they were not the only one who was witnessing this scene.

Hovering in the air from a few distant from where Ash and J are at, a purple cat-like creature with a brown cloak was eying the scene from a far with a displeased look on its face. _**These humans will pay dearly for corrupting Ash. **_

**A/N: Phew! Doing J was a total challenge, but I was able to pull through in the end. It was cute to see Ash get two kisses from J. Not bad. On a side note, guess who were those three characters were and that purple cat-like creature. I am sure you probably know them by now. Now that J's arc is over with, I can finally take a small break from this and move onto my next project, **_**His Legacy! The Pathway To Paradise**_**. Do not worry, I will work on this again around Spring Break or during the summer. Be patient! For now, I hope you like this. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	15. Author's Note II: Break Time!

**Author's Note!**

_**If you have not yet notice it by now, I am taking a long break away from ****The Boy From The Heavens****, but do not worry, I did not abandon it. I will work on it again somewhere around Spring Break or during the summer. For now, I am going to be working on my new project, ****His Legacy! The Pathway To Paradise! ****along with ****The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline ****and ****The Ones And The Chaos Ones! ****Sorry for any inconvenience I might have caused. Thank you for your patience!**_

**Johan07!**


	16. CH XIV: Boy In Trouble! Part I

_Disclaimer: __**I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series.**_

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: The Boy from the Heavens ~ Boy In Trouble! Part I_

_**Character (s): **__Jessie (Mid-twenties), James (Mid-twenties), Meowth (Unknown), and Giovanni (Mid-forties)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Slight Humor_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **__2,048_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokemon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story?_

**Boy In Trouble! Part I**

_少年トラブルで！パート__I (Shōnen toraburu de! Pāto I)_

_**(~ Somewhere within a forest - You know what? Who cares. ~)**_

Gathering around a laptop that was sitting on a tree stump, were the familiar trio of Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and Meowth. In addition, for those who don't know yet about them, they weren't the same trio who acted like a bunch of idiotic buffoons throughout the anime series from before. They were now more trained and serious as ever. You won't be seeing them acting like a bunch of goofballs anymore. Okay, maybe a little bit from time-to-time, but that's it.

The reason why the trio was gathering around their laptop computer is because they were waiting on someone, someone really important to appear on the blank computer screen. That someone was their boss, the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

Like all professional agents within the organization, Jessie, James, and Meowth also needed to report in to their boss for their daily status report. However, this time was far more different from any ordinal report or day to be added. Instead of Giovanni contacting them, they contacted him. Something must be really important for them to contact Giovanni. Whatever it was, the trio wanted their boss to know about it right away and they will never know. Maybe he might be interested in their little finding as well. Who knows? Only time will tell.

While the trio waits for their boss to respond to their unexpected call, Jessie decided to bring up a random conversation into play. She wanted to get it off her chest and what better way to do so by discussing it with her comrades. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey, guys?" Her sudden call quickly gained her two teammates' undivided attention. The pair turned their heads and faced her.

"Yes, Jessie?" The blue-haired man responded in an uncertain tone. "Is there something on your mind?" James was pretty curious on what Jessie wanted to say to them. Curiosity was spreading through the air as the talking cat was getting curious as well.

The red-haired woman took a deep breath before speaking up. "I know this is kind of random and all, but do you guys miss breaking the fourth wall?" She asked which immediately causes her two comrades to give her a confused look.

"Come again?" James and Meowth said simultaneously.

Jessie sighed. "I said… do you guys miss breaking the fourth wall?" She repeated again. "You know… miss talking randomly to the audience."

"Hmm… you know, Jess… Now that you mentioned it." James started, pondering over that thought. "Yeah… I kind of do miss it." He admitted.

"Me too…" Meowth perked up, sighing sadly. "The audience always gave us their full attention back then when we were so naïve and goofy."

"But why bring it up now, Jess?" James asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe I just miss our old selves. The writers made us too serious now. We rarely make any mistakes now."

"I know what you mean, Jessie." The talking cat said, agreeing with everything his friend just said. "I miss the old days, but it's time to move on."

"Speaking of the old days and the new…" The pair turned their attention to the blue-haired man who was cupping his chin with a hand and pondering on something. "There was something I always wanted to ask before the new series started."

"Oh? What was it, James?" Meowth asked.

"What ever happened to Wobbuffett?" When the young man asked that, the talking cat completely shrugged his shoulders. Meowth couldn't answer that.

"Beats me."

"I think I know what happened to it." Quickly, the talking cat and the blue-haired man turned their attention to the young woman. "If you must know, some time ago, Wobbuffett was getting on my nerves, so I decided to throw it inside a box and mailed it to Justin Bieber as a birthday present." Jessie explained with a shrug. The two males were completely dumbfounded by that response. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" They asked in disbelief. The red-haired woman nodded.

As Jessie was about to opened her mouth and responded to that, a loud beeping sound caught the trio's attention.

Instantly, the random topic was tossed aside as the trio turned their attention to the computer screen. On the screen was Giovanni with his infamous scowl expression on his face. He was in his Black and White Team Rocket uniform.

Next to the Team Rocket leader was his secretary who appears to be young woman with purple hair and glasses. But who cares? Let's just ignore her and let her stand there, looking all pretty.

"What is it now?" Giovanni demanded in a foul mood. It appears Giovanni didn't really appreciate his newly agents to contact him unexpectedly when he was doing something important, which no one had a clue what it was, except for his secretary and of course, himself.

"SIR!" Jessie, James, and Meowth saluted their leader respectfully before standing at ease when Giovanni signaled them to relax.

"Once again, why did you contacted me?" He demanded in an authorized tone with a glare.

"Sir, the reason why we contacted you unexpectedly is because we have something really, REALLY important we must inform you in." Jessie said to her boss with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" Giovanni didn't sound too interested, at first.

"That's right." The talking cat chimed with a cocky grin. "And once we are done telling you about it, boss. You will probably be interested in it as well."

"We guarantee it, sir." James added.

"Hmm…" Was Giovanni actually pondering over this? It appears so. Whatever it was, he was now getting curious about it. Maybe it might actually benefit him in some way. Who knows?

After a long and awkward silence of not saying anything, the leader of Team Rocket finally gave his answer, out of curiosity. "Very well. What is this _really _important report you wanted to inform me about it? And it better be good." He demanded with his infamous glare.

"Don't worry, boss." Jessie reassured her leader with a smirk. "Once we are done telling you about it, even _you _will be in disbelief."

"Enough of wasting my time. Just tell me already." Giovanni ordered, clearly looking annoyed with the trio. He didn't have time for their little games nor did he have the patience.

Without wasting any more of their leader's time, Jessie and her group quickly informed their leader on what they saw and witness back in Chapter 14. It was plain and simple that the trio was reporting in about their little, unexpected encounter with a certain angel-like boy and his abnormal Pikachu. Jessie and her group didn't leave any single detail out. And once the report was over, this left Giovanni to wonder if all of the things they told were true. Sure, the leader of Team Rocket might have many doubts about his trio and their little finding. But after over viewing on what he just heard from them, maybe, just maybe, Jessie, James, and Meowth weren't crazy, after all. But to make sure he heard everything right, he had to go over the report with them one more time, to make sure he didn't miss anything. Every single detail is critical.

"Okay… let me get this straight if I didn't miss anything here. From what you three have told me… you are saying that you witness a young boy in some kind of white robe saved Hunter J and her men from her airship killing them, am I right?" The trio nodded.

"That's right, boss." Meowth clarified. "And not only that, it appears to us that the little twerp was sprouting wings on his back."

"Oh! And don't forget about the twerp's Pikachu. It was much different from any ordinal Pikachu I ever saw." James added.

"I see…" Giovanni muttered, sinking in all the information from what he just heard from his trio.

"So… what do you think, sir?" Jessie asked her boss.

At first, the cunning leader of Team Rocket didn't reply to that question too quickly, but after a little while of pondering over his thoughts. He finally made his decision on what Jessie, James, and Meowth should do.

"From everything I just heard from you three, I would… no, I am ordering you three to keep an eye on that boy. I have a strong feeling that there is something more to him that meets the eye."

"Like what, sir?" James questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Giovanni said to the blue-haired man. "That's none of your concern. Just focus on your mission." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"And another thing, while you keep an eye on that boy. Do not hesitate in capturing his Pikachu. It might be useful, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. We will make sure we will capture that blue-eyed Pikachu for you, sir." Jessie reassured her boss. Giovanni nodded.

"Good. That's what I like to hear from you three." Giovanni seems slightly pleased with them. "Good luck. Don't let me down. I have faith in you."

"SIR!"

With his final words of encouragement being said, Giovanni quickly signed off as the computer screen went blank.

With their leader gone, Jessie, James, and Meowth were pumped to set their sights on their new assignments.

Wherever you are, Ash, you better watch out because Team Rocket is coming into town and they have their sights on you and your Pikachu.

**A/N: Oh, boy. It looks like Ash is in trouble now. This doesn't look too good at all. Not only is he their target, so is his Pikachu. What can he do now? Well, you will be the judge on that. For now, I hope you like the little humor I put into this chapter. Now everyone knows what happened to Jessie's Wobbuffett. With that out of the way, I'm sorry if Ash wasn't in this chapter. Don't worry; he will be in the next one with someone you might be surprised to see. Guess who it is. Other than that, I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - Thank **_Final Heir_ **for looking this over for me! ^_^**

**Johan07**


	17. CH XV: Boy In Trouble! Part II

_**Disclaimer: **__I __do not own any of the characters from the Pokémon series._

_**Fandom: Pokémon**_

_**Title**__: The Boy from the Heavens ~ Boy In Trouble! Part II_

_**Character (s):**__ Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), and Mewtwo (Unknown)_

_**Genre (s):**__ Adventure/Friendship/Slight Humor_

_**Rated: K**_

_**Word Count:**__ 2,276_

_**Summary: What**__ if the female characters from Pokémon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story?_

**Boy In Trouble! Part II**

_少年トラブルで！パート__II (Shōnen toraburu de! Pāto II)_

_**(~ A random area - Once again, nobody cares. ~)**_

Walking on a dirt road and heading to who knows where, was the dynamical duo of Ash and Pikachu. And like all newcomers or should I say… supernatural beings to Mother Earth, the duo didn't have a single clue where they were going or heading, for that matter. The only thing they can was to move forward without question. But that's the thing though. If they were planning to move forward onto their next adventure, then why were they walking? Wouldn't it be easier if they just teleported around instead of walking? Wouldn't that make more sense to them to do that? Well, it didn't.

Like always, leave it to the son of Arceus to choose the difficult way to get around things. But, hey, you can't blame the young angel and his nature. He likes to travel around and enjoy the beautiful sceneries around him in a slow pace. There's no need to rush. Let him have his fun while he can. It's not every day you see a supernatural being like him descending from the skies and being curious about the world on a regular basis.

As the innocent boy and his fateful friend who was resting on his right shoulder, continues with their little adventure, Ash couldn't help, but hum a tune while walking forward to who knows where. As you might be wondering, our innocent angel wasn't humming just any ordinal tune. He was humming the opening theme song from Pokémon_ Movie 3: Spell of the Unown_, which was very surprising, even to Pikachu.

_("You know that song?") _The blue-eyed mouse asked incredibly.

Immediately, the young boy stopped his humming as he turned his head to face his buddy who was still giving him an incredible look. "Of course I do, Pikachu." Ash chimed with a happy-going grin on his young face.

_("How?")_

Ash shrugged with the happy grin still on his face. "It just came to me." He simply put it, which his dear friend didn't believe any of that for one second.

_("It just came to you?")_The smiling boy nodded._ ("Really?") _Ash nodded again. _("I don't believe you.")_

The young boy giggled. "Say whatever you want, Pikachu, but I'm telling you the truth."

_("Whatever…") _The yellow mouse decided not to press the subject even further at this point. It was practically pointless._ ("Anyway…") _Pikachu glances back and forth._ ("Where are we even going, Ash?")_

Before the innocent boy could give his best friend a response, a dark and sternly voice immediately cut him off.

_**That's a very good question. Where are you two going?**_

Instantly, the pair stopped dead in their tracks. That voice… it sounded so familiar. It can only belong to one person or should we say… to one Pokémon that they know of that has a dark and intimidating tone. That Pokémon that Ash and Pikachu know of is none other than…

Slowly, the boy and mouse turned their heads around and spotted a feline-like Pokémon with a grayish-purple body and a brownish cloak, standing before them. And by the way it was glaring at Ash and Pikachu with its piercing purple eyes, the feline-like Pokémon didn't look too pleased with the pair.

"Oh… h-hey… Mewtwo, how's it-…"

_**YOU TWO ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE! **_The young boy and his mousy friend jumped in fright when the purple feline scolded them telepathically in a thunderous tone. _**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, KIBO?**_

Oh, boy. The Psychic-type must be really upset with Ash if it was using his real name at a time like this. The young angel must have cause a big commotion when he left the Hall of Origin without his father's permission. Or better yet, without anyone knowing about it.

"I'm s-sorry, Mewtwo." Ash gives his friend an apology, but the apology was quickly declined by the angry feline. No apology in the world can make up for what he has done.

_**YOU'RE SORRY? SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT, KIBO! **_Ash lowered his head sadly. _**AND THAT GOES THE SAME WITH YOU, PIKACHU! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM? **_Mewtwo demanded angrily as he glares darkly at the yellow mouse.

_("HEY! I TRIED TO! IT'S NOT MY FAULT ASH IS SO STUBBORN, SO GIVE ME SOME SLACK HERE!") _Pikachu spat angrily with his cheeks spark dangerously with electricity.

_**I WILL NOT! **_Mewtwo's glare hardened.

_("WHY NOT?") _The yellow mouse squeaked angrily.

_**BEACAUSE YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!**_

_("WHAT WAS-…")_

"STOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!"

Immediately, the two Pokémon pause their intense argument as they turned their heads and faced a conflicted Ash. "Just please…" He begged with a hurt expression on his young face. "… Stop it already. I hate it when you guys fight like this."

As the young angel said that, the two Pokémon slowly calms down. They hate it when they make their friend look so upset when they argue like this. They needed to cool it.

After a few moments of cooling their heads down, the pair apologizes to their dear friend for acting up like a bunch of idiots.

_("Sorry, Ash.")_

_**I am sorry too, my friend. I didn't mean to shout at you like that. I must apologize.**_

The young boy offers both of his friends a warm smile. "It's okay, you two. I forgive you. No harm done." He finished with a giggle. The pair stared at Ash in disbelief. How can he forgive them so easily? You know what? Forget it. Maybe they shouldn't ask. It's better that way.

_**You're a strange one, Kibo. **_Mewtwo said telepathically with a small chuckle.

_("Tell me about me…") _Pikachu squeaked softly, loud enough for Ash to take that comment in offensive way.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean, Pikachu?" Ash demanded with his hands on his hips, glaring at his best bud.

Before the yellow mouse could answer that, the strongest Pokémon in the world butted in. It was clear that it was still looking for answers on why its dear friend left the Hall of Origin without anyone's permission. But knowing Ash for so long, Mewtwo had a strong feeling it knew what the reason was. However, in order to make sure it was right, it wanted to hear the answer coming out from Ash's mouth in person.

_**So… Kibo…**_

"It's Ash, Mewtwo." The young boy corrected. The Psychic-type rolled its eyes. Mewtwo knew its friend didn't like that name, but there was no point in correcting itself now. The purple feline decided to move on with its question.

_**Please tell me on why you didn't tell anyone, except for Latias that you left the Hall of Origin. And more importantly, why you left without your father's permission? You do know by doing that, not only are you exposing your existence, but also endangering your well-being by interacting with these humans.**_

"I know, I know. It was a careless decision I made, but I couldn't help it. I was soooooooo bored. Plus, you're very wrong about the humans, Mewtwo. They aren't so-…"

_**DON'T BE SO NAÏVE, ASH! **_The Psychic-type rudely cut off its friend. _**These humans don't care anything, but themselves. Don't be fool by their fake compassion and friendship. They are just tricking you.**_

"NO! You're wrong, Mewtwo." Ash argued. "The humans I met aren't like that. They are very nice to me."

_**Regardless of what you say, Ash, I still don't trust humans and you shouldn't either. When the time comes, they will turn their backs on you once they find out who you really are. Trust me. Humans are l-…**_

"It won't happen!"

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. _**How do you know?**_

"I just do!" The Psychic-type didn't buy into that for one second.

_**I blame those female humans that you have been hanging out with. They have already tainted your innocent mind with their lies.**_

"DON'T SAY THAT!" The young angel argued, seemingly a bit angry with his friend. He knows Mewtwo has a long history and problems with the human race, but that didn't mean he had the right to drag the girls that Ash met into this. The young boy knows Dawn, Cynthia, and all the others were far different from the rest. He just knows it.

After a long and intense stare down between Ash and Mewtwo, the psychic feline decided not to press the topic even further at this point. No matter what the Psychic-type tries to say, Ash refuses to listen, which was a pain in the rear. Why did Arceus have to raise such a stubborn child? Either way, at this point, Mewtwo knows Ash won't be coming back with him to the Hall of Origin anytime soon.

_**So I'm guessing you won't be coming back home anytime soon? **_With a single nod from the stubborn angel, it clearly shows that Ash was determined to stay put, no matter what. The Psychic-type let out a small smirk. This was clearly the Ash it came to know of all right. _**Very well, I'll let have your way for the time being, but don't get too comfortable now. Once I report back to Arceus, I will come back and get you, rather you like it or not.**_

"If that happens, then I will be ready for you." Ash said to his friend, not backing down from the challenge. Mewtwo hid a smile when it heard this.

_**I had a feeling you would say something like that. The**_ purple feline said with a small chuckle. _**Anyway, it's time for me to take my leave. Take care of yourself, Ash. Remember, I will always be watching you.**_

With that being said, Mewtwo quickly teleported, leaving Ash and Pikachu to sigh in relief.

Ash might have won the first round, but that doesn't mean he has won the battle. For now, the young angel can only relax until his next meeting with Mewtwo comes. And when that time does come, he won't get off the hook that easily. I can guarantee you on that.

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the late update. Things came up during the weekend and I didn't have the time to type my chapters, so I must apologizes for that. I am clearly behind my updates, but don't worry. I will catch up in due time. For now, I hope you like this chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - Lately, I'm getting bored because of random updates from many authors these days. Don't get me wrong. I like to read other people's stories, but when it comes to weird pairings and random story plots, I just don't know anything now. I hope this doesn't offend anyone.**

**P.S.S. - Once again, thank **_Final Heir _**for looking over this chapter for spelling and grammar errors. I hope, that is. ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	18. CH XVI: Boy Meets Bianca! Part I

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the Pokémon series._

_**Fandom: **__Pokémon_

_**Title**__: The Boy from the Heavens ~ Boy Meets Bianca! Part I_

_**Character (s):**__ Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), and Bianca/Bell (15, according to my knowledge. There is no way she's looks like ten.)_

_**Genre (s):**__ Adventure/Friendship/Slight Humor_

_**Rated: K**_

_**Word Count:**__ 2,245_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokémon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story?_

**Boy Meets Bianca! Part I**

_少年はビアンカを満たしている！パート__I (Shōnen wa bianka o mitashite iru! Pāto I)_

Can't say for sure, but somewhere in the region of Unova, we find Ash and Pikachu roaming around once again on a dirt route to who knows where and frankly, they didn't care. By now, the holy duo has gotten use to roaming around endlessly to who knows where. It was somewhat their daily routine. It didn't bother them one bit. Okay… maybe a little bit for Pikachu, but not for Ash. He actually enjoys roaming around from place-to-place and meeting new people. It was somewhat an addiction to him.

Any who… as the pair continues to move onward to wherever they were heading to, they couldn't help, but admire the surroundings around them.

Close to their right was a thick green forest and pretty much an active one as well. As you might see, there was a bunch of gray, pigeon-like Pokémon, Pidove in the trees, cooing loudly. Some were taking notice of the traveling pair, but soon went back to do what Pidove does for a living, which was cooing like birds.

On the far left side was a huge lake. It was so beautiful, so blue, and so clear, so clear that you can actually see your own reflection as you stare at it. Frankly, you can actually take a quick dip without worrying about trash or whatnots in the water. Thus far, this lake was the perfect spot to do it. Even Ash couldn't help, but admire the untainted lake. It was so beautiful to his eyes.

Speaking of which, the young angel decided to stop for a brief moment, just to view the lovely scenery before him. This was his first time to witness a clear and beautiful lake like this one. So why not enjoy it while he is here, at the very least. It's not every day he comes across an untainted lake like this one.

As Ash's mind was trailing off into space while staring at the beautiful lake, a gentle breeze blew pass him. But it was a shame that he couldn't feel it's cold touch. What a shame. Being a powerful and divine being must be a drag, even to Ash. Oh, well. It's not like he's complaining about it, right? Or was he?

But just as his mind was coming to that topic, it was intervened by something else. Or better yet, by someone.

_**Ash… Hey, ASH!**_

Immediately, the young boy turned his undivided attention to his best pal when he received a telepathic call from him. Once Ash did, he took notice that the blue-eyed rodent was frowning at him. Why? Well, apparently, while Ash was busy staring off into space, Pikachu was trying to get his attention by calling his name over and over again. Since that didn't work, Pikachu had to use alternative solution, which was sending his partner a telepathic message. It was a success.

"Oh, what's up, Pikachu? Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Ash asked dumbly.

_("Yes.") _The blue-eyed rodent squeaked, looking a bit annoyed. _("I called your name like five times because I wanted to know where are we going, but you didn't answer back.")_

"Really…?" Pikachu nodded. "Oh… sorry about that, Pikachu," The young angel immediately rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "I guess I kind of zoned out."

_("You think?") _The yellow mouse squeaked sarcastically. Ash pouted cutely, which cause the annoyed rodent to roll his eyes. _("Sorry…")_

The innocent angel shook his head before giving his dear friend a smile. "Nah, it's not your fault, buddy. It was mine. I should've pay attention to you instead of spacing out like that." Boy, Pikachu was pretty astonished with his partner. This was like what… the second or third time Ash was taking responsibility for his actions? That was pretty good, even for him. That must be a record.

"Anyway…" Quickly, Pikachu snapped his attention right back onto Ash. "To answer your question about where we are heading to, for like the sixth time, Pikachu… We are heading to wherever-…"

Before Ash could even finish his sentence, he was cut off in mid-sentence when he and his buddy suddenly sense an unknown presence nearby. Whatever it was, it was close, very close to their location. And the surprise thing about that was… whatever it was… It was getting closer and closer.

Quickly, the dynamic duo turned their attention to their left to see a cute, furry, gray-colored animal running towards their direction. Ash and Pikachu didn't have a slight clue on what it was that they were looking at. Was it a squirrel-like Pokémon? Or was it more like a Chinchilla-like Pokémon? Speaking of which, what the hell is a Chinchilla?

Any who… whatever it was. It seemed like it was in a hurry. More importantly, why did its face looks so strange? Its face looks so huffy. Was it keeping something inside its mouth? Who knows? Whatever the reason it might be, it was too stop it now.

As soon as the divine beings saw it, the gray creature zoomed right pass them before diving into the thick forest.

_Uh… _Ash and Pikachu didn't have a clue on what just happen. From what they saw a few seconds ago, it seemed like the gray fuzz ball was running away from something or somebody. But the question is… from whom? Unfortunately, there was no time to ponder over that.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! WATCH OUT!" Shouted a female voice, in a panic tone

Immediately, Ash and his yellow fuzz ball turned their attention right back to the left to see a young woman who appears to be fifteen or maybe a little bit older with short blond hair and green eyes. It appears that she was wearing somewhat a white dress or a long white skirt with a loosely, orange vest over them. On top of her head was a green hat of some sort. She was also wearing long orange stockings and yellow shoes. Slinging over her shoulders was a green purse of some sort.

Whoever this young woman was, it appears that she was running towards Ash's direction, at high speed with no intention of stopping. Oh, boy… No wonder this girl was panicking. It seems like she couldn't stop running even if she wanted to. Can you predict a major collision coming up?

With no time to react, the clumsy woman prowled right into her victims, sending the young boy and his mouse right into the clear lake before she tripped over a rock and fell face first into the dirt.

"OW…!" The blond woman cried, anime tears leaking out from her emerald eyes. But she didn't have time to cry over herself.

***SPLASH***

Quickly, the clumsy Pokémon trainer dusted herself off before turning her attention to the lake when she heard loud splashing sounds. Realization suddenly came to her. "Oh, no!"

As soon as she got up to her feet, she quickly hurried over to the lake to help her two innocent victims out of the water. Boy, nice way to introduce yourself by knocking innocent bystanders into the lake. Way a go, girl!

_**(~ A few minutes later ~)**_

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" The young woman, who knocked Ash and Pikachu in the lake a few minutes ago, was now apologizing like crazy to. She feels so awful for knocking them into the water like that. It was inexcusable. She needed to apologize for her action.

Ash who was warming up by the campfire and half-naked, turned his attention to the young woman who was still at it with the bowing and the apologies. Clearly, the innocent boy fully didn't blame the female trainer for her earlier action. He needed to take at least half the blame for not moving out of the way when she told him to. It's the least he can do for her.

"Miss, you really don't have to apologize to me." Ash said to the young woman with a warm smile.

Immediately, the blond woman looked at Ash in complete disbelief. "W-What? Really?" Ash nodded. "But…"

"It wasn't your fault."

_("Say for yourself…")_

Ignoring his buddy's whining, Ash continues. "No butts, Miss. It was my fault for getting in your way. I should've move when you told me to. Sorry about that."

"Don't be…" The clumsy trainer disagreed with Ash's logic. "I should be the one. It was my fault you fell into the water and got you all wet."

_("What about me? I fell into that stupid lake and got wet too!") _Pikachu complained.

Once again, Ash ignored his complaining friend as he continues to give the young woman some encouragement. "Yeah… but you were able to help us out and warmed us up."

"But…" The clumsy woman still didn't look too convinced.

"We really appreciate your help, so thank you." Ash said to the young woman with another smile.

"Oh… uh… no problem, I guess…"

"There. Do you feel all better now?" The young angel asked her, still smiling.

Boy that was a weird question to ask her. But strangely enough, the young trainer started to feel better and she didn't know why. "As strange as it sounds…. Yes, I really do!" It looks like the young woman is back to normal, cheerful self. "And… Oh! My name is Bianca! It's very nice to meet you!" Bianca greeted with a smile and for some reason, waved her hand at my direction. WTF?

"Nice to meet you, Bianca! My name is Ash and there here…" Ash paused as he pointed down at his grumpy partner. "…is Pikachu."

Before the yellow mouse can say "hello", a screaming and fascinating Bianca suddenly picked him up and crushed him into a bone-crushing hug against her well-developed figure. "OMG! So this is a Pikachu, huh? It looks so cute!" The young woman was practically screaming like a schoolgirl. She was totally squeezing the suffocating mouse to death with all of her might. Ash sweat dropped.

"Uh… yes, he is…" The young angel answered awkwardly while feeling sorry for his partner who was turning purple, due to lack of oxygen.

"He must belong to you, huh? You're so lucky, Ash. I wish I had one, but I didn't know Pikachu have blue cheeks and blue eyes. This one seems different from the one in the Po-…"

"He's special!" Ash quickly blurted out without thinking. Bianca gave him a look. "Really… he is…"

"Works for me!" The rookie trainer giggled and hugging the unconscious mouse who just passed out, due to the lack of air. Ash chuckled nervously. Bianca was an interesting girl, but it was time to take back Pikachu before something bad happens.

"Um… Bianca… Can I have Pikachu back?"

"AAWWWWW!"

**A/N: LOL. A funny encounter between Ash and Bianca. Poor Pikachu. Let's hope he's still alive. Otherwise, Ash can say goodbye to his best bud. I hope Bianca was in character. If she wasn't, then I must apologize. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - Like always give credit to **_Final Heir_**! ^_^**

**Johan07**


	19. CH XVII: Boy Meets Bianca! Part II

_**Disclaimer: **I__ do not own any of the characters from the Pokémon series._

_**Fandom: **Pokémon_

_**Title**__: The Boy from the Heavens ~ Boy Meets Bianca! Part II_

_**Character (s):**__ Ash (Appears to be 15-16. But in reality, currently unknown), Pikachu (Unknown), and Bianca/Bell (15, according to my knowledge. There is no way she's looks like ten.)_

_**Genre (s):**__ Adventure/Friendship/Slight Humor_

_**Rated: **K+_

_**Word Count: **__2,574_

_**Summary: **__What if the female characters from Pokémon encounters a young boy, who turns out not only to be a young and handsome boy, but a boy from the heavens. What kind of event will they experience by meeting this young boy by the name of Ash Kibo Satoshi? Will they experience memorable moments and love along the way? Stay tuned and find out! An Ash/Harem story?_

**Boy Meets Bianca! Part II**

_少年はビアンカを満たしている！パート__II (Shōnen wa bianka o mitashite iru! Pāto II)_

"So… what are _we _doing again?" Ash asked his newfound friend, for like the fifth time today.

If you might not know this by now, we find Ash and Bianca roaming around in the thickest part of the forest. Why? Well, that's easy. Not so long ago, right after the whole ordeal of Bianca almost suffocating Ash's best bud to death, the airhead woman asked her new companion to help her with something. That something was to help her find a _certain _gray fuzz ball.

You see, after receiving the opportunity to get to know one another a little bit more, the hyperactive rookie trainer told her story. Uh… better yet, more like her situation that involves her, the little thief, and her badge case. To put it simply for everyone to understand, Bianca practically told Ash that she was heading towards the next city for her third gym battle when she decided to take a break. She goes on explaining that she wanted to put away her second gym badge that she won from her previous gym battle. It took her awhile to find her badge case because she was a really, really disorganized person. But once she found her dirty badge from the depths of filth, a wild Pokémon by the name of Minccino, snagged her case and took off. And ever since then, she was hot on the little thief's trail to regain her stolen possession, which was her badge case.

Surely enough, after hearing her story, the innocent boy wanted to help the poor woman because it was the right thing to do. It was Ash's nature to help others, no matter who they are. And surely enough, Pikachu was kind of against the whole thing because he believes his partner was being too naïve and nice for helping someone they barely know. But after a few moments of persuasion from the young angel, the yellow mouse finally gave in and decided to lend a hand as well.

Now with Ash and Pikachu on board with Bianca's plan on finding the little thief and capturing it, the blond woman couldn't help, but appreciate the pair's assistance to her cause, so much that she hugged the daylights out of the duo with all her might. Ash somewhat appreciate the hug as long as Bianca didn't hug him to death. Pikachu, on the other hand, didn't really appreciate the second hug from the hyperactive woman. Not wanting to repeat the same incident twice, Pikachu did the only thing that was necessary and that was to give Bianca a major shock to her system.

After briefly apologizing for Pikachu's unnecessary action towards his "new" friend, Ash and Bianca decided to head for the forest to search for the wild Minccino that stole Bianca's badge case. The young female trainer thought the search was going to be a piece of cake now that she has Ash with her, to assist on the search. Well, she thought wrong, dead wrong.

No one knew how long Ash and co. wasted with their search, but it felt like they've been wandering around in the thick forest for three hours now and there was no sign of Minccino anywhere. Who knows where it can be. In a huge and maze-like forest like this, the gray fuzz ball can be anywhere. However, that didn't mean Ash or Bianca was going to give up on the search anytime soon. They were determined to find it, no matter how long it will take, even if it was a wild goose chase. They weren't going to plan on stopping anytime soon.

As hope and time continues to slip slowly away, Ash couldn't help, but wonder if their search was nothing more than a lost cause. Let's face it. They have been searching around all over the place for hours and they still couldn't find any sign of their little thief's whereabouts. Wherever Minccino was, it was sure a good hider. And frankly, Ash was starting to forget what the group's agenda was until now.

As soon as Bianca heard Ash's question, the airhead quickly halted her pace and turned around to face her friend. "I told you before, Ash. We're here to look for Minccino." The young woman repeated her answer from before. "And we aren't going to stop until we find it for stealing my badge case and not until I catch it."

"Why?"

"Huh?" Bianca was taken aback when she heard this from Ash. This was a first, even for her.

"Why do you want to catch Minccino?" The young angel rephrased himself, in hopes to clear up the confusion.

"Oh! It's because I want it and it's cute." The hyperactive woman chirped with enthusiasm. "Do you think so?"

"Is that it?" Ash asked with a frown. The young angel didn't look like he approved with his friend's motive. It wasn't right to take away a Pokémon from its home. More or less, take it away with an unreasonable answer. It was NOT right at all.

This time, it was Bianca's turn to frown at her friend. "What do you mean _that's _it?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "What other reason can it be? That's how Pokémon trainers do it when they start off with their journey, am I right?"

Ash bit his lips. She was right. Nonetheless, Ash was still not quite familiar with the way of Pokémon trainers. More or less, how mortals operates in the world. Before the young boy could give the young woman a suitable answer, the pair was quickly interrupted when they heard something moving around in the nearby bushes, close to them.

Quickly as it can be, the pair shot their undivided attention straight ahead to some bushes that was moving around back and forth as the rustling continues to get louder and louder. Something was_ definitely moving around inside the bushes._ But the question was… what or who was moving around in the bushes? At first, Bianca was completely convinced that it was Minccino. They find it at last. But that wasn't the case as for right now. Apparently, Ash and Pikachu didn't believe it was Minccino at all. They have a strong feeling that it was something else and _that _something wasn't in a good mood, either.

"Um… Bianca… I don't think that we should-…"

Unfortunately, for Ash, the newbie trainer didn't pay the least attention on what he had to say. Like the airhead-type that she was, Bianca shot the gun without thinking. "We FINALLY found you, Minccino!" She declared with enthusiasm, completely ignoring the looks from her two companions.

Without wasting any more of her time, the young woman quickly runs over to the bushes. Not before she pulls out one of her Poké Balls and tosses it wildly. "All right, Pignite! You're on!"

Emerging out from the bright flashing light was a chubby pig-like Pokémon that sports orange, black, and yellow coloration. Tiny beginnings of tusks protrude from the lower jaw of its wide mouth, and its black, tapered ears are on the top of its head. The black coloration from there extends down to its nose, which, like its pre-evolution Tepig, is red and pig-like. Black coloration encompasses the shoulders, sides, and underbelly of Pignite, which could be said to resemble the garb of a wrestler of some sort. Gold-colored, swirling features adorn its chest on the black pattern, and the pattern forms spiky shapes on the lower underbelly. The forelimbs of Pignite have glove-like patterns, with gold bands at the "wrists" and black at the tips of the "hands", which have two claws. Its legs are small with a single nailed toe, and its curled, wiry black tail is tipped with a puffy feature. The Fire-type cries its name out loud before standing on its ground before the rustling bushes.

"Um… Bianca…? What are you doing…?" Ash had a bad feeling about this. But once again, the stubborn woman didn't hear a single word from him. She was caught up with the whole situation at hand.

"All right, Pignite, use Flame Charge!" Bianca ordered with no care in the world about the extreme consequences of her action.

The pig-like Pokémon obeyed. Pignite repeatedly stomps on the ground, creating a dust cloud that surrounds it. Soon afterwards, its entire body was cloaked in flames. And before long, it charges forward at the bushes.

***BOOM***

The collision of the impact causes a minor explosion and in the process also causes whatever it was that was lurking in the bushes to scream out in anger. The scream didn't sound anything like a Minccino. The tone of the cry was completely rough. It did NOT sound cute at all, not one bit. Already, this tells everyone that the scream came from a different Pokémon. But the question is… from which one?

No sooner when Pignite connected its attack, a head, which belonged to some kind of Pokémon popped above the bushes. And no sooner when it did, Ash and co. had a strong feeling that they were in deep trouble because the head belonged to a Scolipede, a Bug/Poison-type. They are pretty known to be very aggressive if you get on their bad side, which of course, Bianca did.

Bianca and her Pignite started to feel pretty nervous because the enraged centipede was glaring at them, mercilessly. And before long, the angry Pokémon let out another scream before charging forward in rage. The young woman and her pig panicked.

"AAAHHHHH!" Bianca totally screamed her lungs out and so did her Pignite as well.

And no sooner when they did, Bianca quickly yanked Ash by his arm and quickly dragged him off in high-speed with the rampaging Scolipede trailing right behind them.

Ash had no idea why they were running away. If he could, he could've ended this little chase a long time ago. But unfortunately, he couldn't. The reason why is because of Bianca. Not only was she yanking his arm and dragging him wherever she was running to, she was also preventing him and Pikachu from doing anything to cease this little chase. What a drag.

The chase pretty much went all over the place. At one point, the chase even went around in circles, a few times and before long, around a tree. Overall, the chase lasted for a solid good hour until the group gave the rampaging centipede the slip by outsmarting it, meaning that they had to disguise themselves as bushes, in order to give Scolipede the slip.

With the coast is clear and no sign of Scolipede anywhere, the group took the opportunity to catch their breath for once.

_("So… dizzy…")_Pikachu squeaked tiredly, lying flat on his belly with swirl eyes. The poor mouse was completely exhausted and dizzy from all the mayhem that just happened, an hour ago. No one blamed him.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Bianca said repeatedly to her friend who was resting on a log. She was bowing her head back and forth to him, constantly. Her Pignite was doing the same thing. The pair was practically asking Ash for forgiveness. But there was no point in doing so. Ash didn't blame them at all for anything. It was just a simply misfortune, am I right?

"Its okay, Bianca, You don't need to apologize. I don't blame you for anything."

As soon as Ash said that, the airhead and her Pignite quickly stared at the young boy before them in disbelief. They couldn't believe what they just heard from him.

"Really…? You don't?" Bianca asked to make sure she was hearing things.

"Of course," Ash reassured with a warm smile. "It wasn't your fault. It was just a little misunderstanding, that's all. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"I…" Bianca didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe her friend was so forgivable for what she did. Boy, talk about a kind-hearted and carefree friend. She couldn't be any happier to have him as her friend. She was so grateful. "Okay. I won't then." Bianca said to Ash with a warm smile. "Thank you, Ash…"

"No problem, Bianca. And guess what?"

"What, Ash?"

"We just find Minccino!" The young angel couldn't help, but grinned.

"What? REALLY?" Bianca asked happily. Ash nodded. "Where?" The young woman asked again as she and her Pignite glances around the surroundings back and forth.

"Over t-…"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm so evil. My bad, I will finish up the final part in a later time. Please be patient. As for the whole Ash/Bianca pairing, it might lead to a friendship one with a small fluff moment at the end. I hope you don't mind about that. As for right now, I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - You know the routine. Give some credit to **_Final Heir _**for looking over this chapter for me! ^_^**

**P.S.S. - I will work on part 3 and the next pairing for this story in May since I'm going back to work on **_**Ash's Precious Little Girl II**_**. I hope you don't mind. ^_^**

**Johan07**


End file.
